Little Tin Goddess
by dce1002
Summary: Imagine being kidnapped at night by random strangers. And you later find out that you been kidnapped by government agents. And brainwashed not to mention forced to participate in a evil secret government project. Well that case of lynn loud who is at the mercy of her handler who has unhealthy obsession for lynn.
1. chapter 1: skipping school

Lynn stared at the clock as it slowly ticked away. She sat in her fourth period geometry class,to her it was the most boring part of the day. "Oh god i can't wait to get out of this hell hole next period!" lynn muttered under her breathe. The bell rang at 10:55 indicating it was lunch time. Lynn left the classroom she notice francisco talking to margo. She quickly walked up to them. "Hey margo" she said. "Hey there lynnsanity" replied margo. She turn to francisco, every time lynn see him she cant help but smile ear to ear. "Hi francisco" lynn said in a seductive voice. "You guys wanna skip for the rest of the day" she asked the pair. "nah sorry lynn we both can't miss anymore school our grades are slipping" francisco decline lynn offer. Lynn lowered her head in disappointment . "Oh i guess i will i go by myself see yah". The disappointed lynn loud left the school building. As she walk off the school premises tears began to run down her cheeks. Lynn use her sleeve to wipe the tears from her face. " what's wrong with you loud get a grip,he said no and means no you cant change that" she said to herself.

Lynn decided that she was going to the sport store to her it was a jocks paradise. She walk two blocks until she arrived at the royalwood sport store. Lynn was well known at that store she was a VIP customer. The man who own the store would alway see kid skipping school and would call the truant officer on them. Even though lynn was a special customer it didn't make her any different. As the 16 year old loud girl entered the store she caught sight of the owner, lynn quickly went in the other direction trying to not be seen. The brunette browsed the selection of new footballs that were in stock. "Oooh these are pricey balls ha ha ha but for real these are expensive".

The price tags for the footballs were $50 bucks,But a idea came to her.Lynn walk to aisle 5 where the pellet guns were at. The athlete had her fingers cross hoping the guns werent expensive. Luck was on her side, they all were 50 percent off. "Aw sweet there all fifty percent off victory for lynner lynner chicken dinner Ding-a-ling-a-ling-a-ling!" Lynn cheered. "Lynn loud junior what are you doing here you should be at school". Lynn heard a familiar voice she turn around to discover it belong to the store owner. "Im calling the truant officer" the man threatened. Lynn heart dropped upon hearing this. "You stay right there" the owner demanded. She began to panic as sweat ran down her face. As lynn look at the man dial the number on the phone she began to make a run for it. "Where you going get back here young lady" the store owner barked at lynn as she ran out the door. Lynn was a very fast runner

She is on her school track team,in about 3 minute lynn got 4 blocks away from the store. For the rest of the day she hid from the truant officer from hoping place to place. Lynn went to the park,the arcade,flips food and fuel and finally the burpin' burger.

She saw that the sun has set, lynn looked at her phone to see it was 8 o clock. "oh man its late i have to get going im in enough trouble already" she said to herself. Next Lynn proceed to got out of a chair then leaves out the restaurant doors. As she exits lynn make out a car in the darkness it had its low beams on. It pull up really close to her. "Oh man this is not good" lynn responded as the car turn on it bright high beam. The man in the vehicle started to rev his engine.

At that very moment lynn made a mad dash for it. The car made a skidding sound as it back up next put in reverse and began to follow lynn down the street. The 16 year old loud girl tried to out run it but unfortunately it was faster than her. "SOMEBODY,ANYBODY HELP ME SOMEONE HELP" lynn screamed. Just as she ran some one came out of nowhere and tackled her. The car stopped and 3 men wearing mask got out then went over to lynn. One of them took out a rag and poured chloroform on it then put it over lynn's mouths. After a couple of minute lynn was unconscious and helpless.


	2. chapter 2:subhuman

Lynn open her eyes, she look up to a grey ceiling. She was laying on her back,lynn could feel the cool concrete floor. "What the hell where am i" lynn wondered She sat up to view her surroundings. She saw that she was in cement room,lynn turn her had to see that there was a steel door with a little window on it. Lynn nexts notices she didn't have a shirt on. "Where the hell is my shirt" shouted lynn. A female voice came over a P.A.

"Ahh your awake lynn" the mysterious person said.

"Who are you,where am i, i want to go home" demanded lynn. "You are home lynn" the women replied. Her mouth fell open in disbelief, lynn was starting to think this was one of luan's sick jokes. "Ha ha very funny luan i get it now. I won't skip school anymore" lynn nervously chuckled. The lady began to laugh sinsterly, this made lynn very uncomfortable. "Lynn loud jr this has nothing to do with luan you are now property of the government from now on" she explained. Lynn balled her fist,she gritted her teeth. She gave a scowl. "WHAT YOU MEAN I'M PROPERTY OF THE GOVERNMENT NOW" lynn screamed. "You are no longer human anymore you have to earn the right to be called a human" said the women. "What is your name" asked lynn. "My name is zoey" she replied. "Okay zoey what do you want from me im 16" she explained. "We want you to work for us. We want you to be willing to kill and die for us"

Zoey explained. "Well im not willing to die" argued lynn. "Ha ha ha you will soon enough little brunette". The 16 year old lifted a eyebrow in confusion. "How the fuck do you know i'm a brunette? Can you see me?" the angered lynn loud asked. "Yes i can see and hear you" zoey answered. Lynns cheeks turn red, she covered her chest. "YOU ARE FUCKING SICK" the athlete shouted. Lynn stood there waiting for a response but she heard nothing but silents. Then from out of the blue the cell door burst open,two females that looked to be soliders came in.

This made lynn jumped, they quickly walked over to her. The soliders grabed lynn by her arms draging her out of the room. She kicked and scream she demanded to be let go but her commands fell on deaf ears. Lynn

Was taken to a cement room,there was nothing in it but a galvanized tub filled with water. The female soldiers pushed lynn down on her knee next dunked her head in the tub. Lynn started to panic, her arms began to flail as she began to drown. Hee heart began to bear faster,things began to go black. Lynn stop flailing as she began to give in.

Picture of her family flash through her mind as things began going black. Lynns head was taken out of the water by her ponytail. She began gasping for air,lynn heart raced so fast she thought it was about to beat out of her chest.

Her head was again dunked in the water this was done over and over again for a solid hour. The guard dragged her back to her cell by her arms. They open up the cell door then threw lynn in the cell like she was nothing but trash.The female soldiers shut the cell door. The women who lynn know knows to be zoey began to speak over the speaker in the ceiling. "Well,well lynn loud not so tough now are you" zoey mocked. Lynn didn't say a word she just laid there in silence.

"Look lynn if you meet our demand we will make your life easier" zoey replied. "PISS….OFF….BITCH" lynn yelled. "Okay lynn you have a shirt in the corner of the room put it on" she demanded. Lynn got up the proceed to walk over to pick up the white shirt and puts it on. "Why are you doing this to me" lynn asked.

"you will understand soon" zoey asked. She sat down in the corner. Lynn gave a sigh of despair,tears welled up in her eyes and tears began rolling down her cheeks. Meanwhile in a security room a zoey who is a women look to be in her late teens with black hair is watching a security footage. "Im sorry lynn in time you will forgive me" zoey said.

Back im lynn cell she also took notice of a table,a bed and a toilet.

"Hey zoey when am i getting fed and getting water" lynn asked. "Lynn there is a bowl of raw hamburger meat on the table and for water. Look no further than the latrine" zoey replied. Lynn got up and walked over to the table with the bowl of raw meat on it. She hasn't eaten in hour so at this point

Lynn was desperate for food. So piece by piece she started to eat the raw hamburger meat. Next lynn walked over to her bed and laid down in it going to sleep. About a hour later a bunch of masked women soldiers bursted in the room assault guns drawing and yelling. "GET UP BITCH" one of them yelled.

Lynn immediately was woken up,she was overcome with fear. Two of the soldiers grabed lynn out of her bed and took her out of her cell.


	3. chapter 3:shattering the mind part 1

Lynn was taken to a room where there was a camcorder on a tripod.

She was pushed down to the ground by one of the female guards. Oh the wall behind her was a pink flag with the roman symbol for venus in the middle of it. "NOW READ IT SLUT" one of them shouted handing lynn a piece of paper. The scared and trembling lynn loud took the piece of paper and began to read it. "I-I lynn loud j-junior hereby renounce the life of sport and other male activities that corrupts female mind. What…" she wondered.

"IF YOU DON'T KEEP READING I'M GONNA KICK YOUR TEETH IN" a solider shouted at lynn. She continued on reading "I have betrayed my gender i-i was a follower of a subhuman species call men.. this is hate speech". "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T FINISH IT I WILL REMOVE YOUR EYES AND FEED THEM TO THE DOGS" a guard yelled as she kicked lynn in the stomach She moan in pain.

"I have been capture by true representatives of the female race and must be killed" lynn finished up the note. A sense of fear fill her heart,knowing what's about to happen. One of the masked female soldiers took out a pistol from her holster and put it at the base of her forehead. "I don't wanna die" lynn begged as the loud girl saw a evil smile creep across the womens face.

Lynn closed her eyes as she heard the sound of a gunshot. She then heard nothing until the silence was broken by laughter. Lynn open her eyes to see the women laughing at her. "Ha ha ha she thought she was going to die" one said to the other.

She immediately bursted into tears. The guards escorted the humiliated girl back to her cell. Lynn laid on the floor for the rest of the night. A week has past since lynn was captured. She hasn't given up hope yet,lynn believe her family will come rescue her. She sat up on her bed wondering how margo and francisco are doing. "Lynn" zoey shouted over the speakers. "Yes zoey" replied lynn "You ready to get out of here?" she asked her. "Yes god yes" lynn answered. "Okay you just got to do one thing" zoey told her. The door opened up and the soldier threw in a person with a bag over their head into lynn's cell. She could see the person has been beaten up pretty severely judging by the amount of blood on the individuals shirt. Lynn went over to the person taking the hood off. The sixteen year old gasps in shock as she discovered the person was a bloodied and beaten francisco.

"Oh oh my god francisco?" she said in a soft spoken voice. "Lynn oh my god your okay we been looking for you for a week now" he responded.

"Bro your face is all beaten and bruised what happen" lynn asked.

"He's the enemy lynn" zoey shouted.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HIM ZOEY" she screamed. "focus the only way you can get out is if you kill him" zoey explained. This appalled lynn to her core "No what is wrong with you people i'm not gonna kill my friend" lynn protested. "Lynn think about it he the reason why you are here,just snap his neck and you will be free" zoey instructed. "lynn please just do it please" francisco begged lynn. She began to shake her head in disagreement "No,No not gonna kill you because some male hating bigots want me to" lynn told francisco. The cell door open up, two soldiers drag francisco out of the room. She scream and shouted as they took her crush away. The door was slammed shut "Why are doing this we didn't do nothing wrong ahhhhhh" lynn screamed.

"Lynn you failed you had one chance to prove yourself but you failed" zoey said in a singsong voice.

Lynn's face went white,sweat began to run down her face. "Lynn I'm gonna help you see the path to holiness" she replied. The 16 year old athlete began to tremble as she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Lynn quickly moved the table in front of the door followed by her bed. She immediately retreated to the corner as the cell door open knocking over the table and the bed.

Four female guards came in lynn screamed and pleaded at the sight of them. "No please im sorry im sorry i be good i promise" lynn pleaded. One of the guards kick lynn in the face while two of the proceed to drag her out of her room. As the four of them dragged the injured lynn down a hall into a room.

The room had a white tile floor and walls. There was a wooden chair in the middle of room. There also was a metal table with a array of metal and wooden pole. Lynn was thrown to the floor. A soldier turn on a stereo that began to play sweet dreams by marilyn manson. Lynn at this point was scared for her life. She witness the female soldier pick up a metal pole. The women walk over to lynn with swagger as she got over to lynn she swung the pole hitting her in the rib cage. Immediately she grab her side howling in pain. Lynn received another blow but this time to her knee cap. "AHHH MY MOTHER FUCKING KNEE AHHHH" lynn cursed. The guard kept wacking lynn causing her severe pain. The beaten last for about 5 minute before it stopped. Lynn laid on the floor her face busted up and swollen not to mention a couple fractured ribs. She started to cough up blood. Lynn was next pick up and put into the wooden chair. There was a soldier standing on each side of the chair. Both of them raised their leg up putting their feet on lynn's arms. A large horse shoe nail about 9 inch long were placed on lynns arms. They took a hammer and began to nail them into her arms. "AHHHHHHHH" she screamed in pain. " lynn you can make it stop, you know what have to do" said zoey her voice coming from

The ceiling. Back in the security room zoey is watching lynn get torture while she eat a bag of popcorn. "Ha ha this we be a great story to tell our children. When mommy tortured mommy. But for real lynn this is for your own good.


	4. Chapter 4: shattering the mind part 2

The next morning came the nails were taken out of lynns arms. Lynn sat in the chair unconscious. A guard walked in with a bucket of

Water. She proceed to splash it in lynns face waking her up. She immediately woke up to see a woman in a white nurse outfit with a white mask over her face. The lady didn't talk to lynn or nothing,the women next wheeled in a car battery with wires attached to it. The unknown women attached the electrodes to lynns arms. The lady finally began to speak. "we are gonna play game miss loud" the women told her. "Whenever you say your name is lynn you will get a shock but if you say your name is linda you wont get a shock" the lady explained.

"what's your name" she asked "lynn loud" lynn replied. The nurse push a button and a surge of electricity went through lynn. The teenagers hands squeezed a into fist she let out a loud scream. The shocking stop causing lynn to hang her head. The nurse repeated question again

"What's your name". Lynn gave the same reply "my name is lynn loud jr".

Another surge of electricity pass through lynn making her scream in pain again. The question was repeated over again and each time lynn gave the same reply. This lasted for almost a hour but until the nurse asked her the same question for the 600th time. "What is your name she asked the tormented lynn loud who has two burn marks where the electrode are placed. Lynn gave in to the pain. "My name is linda loud" she responded as a tear ran down her face. "Good" the nurse said in a enthusiastic tone. "But you wasted everyone's time so it time for you to go in the boxes" she explain taking the electrodes off of lynn. The door bursts open five female soldier came in. "Noooo please nooo" she pleaded but it was no use they grabbed her up and escorted her into another room. In this room was a metal box. Lynn immediately after seeing this began to panic. "Please i do anything guys, i will steal,i will fight, I WILL DO ANYTHING JUST DONT PUT ME IN THE BOX" she scream but it all fell on deaf ears.

Lynn was put into the cramp box,the lid was put on it and locked. The five soldiers left the room,lynn's screams were muffled by the box. Minutes went by so it was hours. Lynn gave up screaming on the 3rd hour. Two more hours have passed since she was put into the box. The door opened up two soldier came in one unlocked the the lid opening it while the other took lynn's numb body out of the box. The both of them took lynn back to her cell. Lynn was almost at the deep end it was only a matter of time. She began to pace around the room,the feeling of desperation set in. Lynns eyes widen,her mouth was open she had a blank face. Lynn kept walking around in circle when zoey's voice came over the speaker. "lynn" she said but lynn ignored her "Linda" zoey said instead making lynn stop and look at the security camera.

"yes zoey" she answered with a croaky voice. "Good" zoey added.

"Lynn i need you to do something honey". "yes" she said in desperation "i want you to watch something in another room" zoey told her. The cell door open, the dehumanized loud girl retreat to the corner in fear of a beating. The terrified girl look to the door to see a young women in a black beret,black shirt, black pants,black boot and black hair. "W-who ar-ar-are you" lynn stutterd. The women replied with "Im zoey your new very personal friend" she announced.

Lynn slowly walked over to her.

"please can i go home please" she begged as she bursted into tears.

"Not yet my sweet,sweet jock" zoey replied in a seductive voice. A person in a hood wear a prison jumpsuit was push into the cell. "This person right here was a person who rape innocent people, killed women who done nothing to them. He also committed genocide of millions of people not to mention enslavement of women and children" zoey explained. She then took a pistol out of her pocket and shot the person in front of lynn. This shock lynn the extreme. "You know who i killed" she asked lynn. "no" lynn replied. Zoey takes the bag of of the individual to reveal its a dead francisco. She began to scream at the top of her lungs as her love interest is lying dead in a pool of blood. "Can finally be together linda" zoey smiled. "No fuck you" she cursed.

"My love... kiss me..." She whispered as her lips ghosted over Lynn's. They firmly and passionately reassured their presence in a loving and rough kiss. Lynn froze as tears poured down her eyes.

Zoey backed off and caressed Lynn's face. She gave her a genuine look of concern as she cupped Lynn's cheeks.

"What's wrong, my angel?" She quizzed in an endearing tone.

"...kill...me" Lynn hoarsely replied, shocking Zoey. Lynn grabbed her got,putting it to her own head then she pulled the trigger to hear nothing but a click. Lynn soon discovered the pistol was empty.

"I have no one" lynn said in depressing tone of voice. "i have no one" lynn repeated .She slumped over onto the floor lynn has finally given up. A week has past since lynn saw her crush get his brains blown out. She just laid in bed all day muttering to herself. In a conference room zoey and other soldiers were chatting. "Zoey you finally broken the athlete" one of her comrades said. "Yeah but we better make sure her mind us real fragmented" zoey replied. Later that afternoon lynn was carried out of her cell on a stretcher to the hospital ward. Lynn underwent a physical and psychiatric evaluation. The doctors determine she was Catatonic state with a extreme chance of amesita . Do they decided to do the second stage the programing.

Friday morning came around lynn was strapped to a wheelchair a soldier wheeled her in a room with a movie screen on the wall. A nurse walked in the room,she inject lynn with a hallucinogen similar to lsd then left the room. The projector turn on. A picture of the color red flashed,a women voice added commentary to it. "Red. Your trigger is women with a hourglass figure".

The scene transition to a picture of the color orange. "Orange. Your trigger is her breast are huge". These subliminal message played over and over again with different phrase and color,image all relating to feminism and female homosexuality. This was repeated over the course of two weeks. The doctor say in the third week lynn will come out of her catatonic state. A day prior to the start third week the mentally abused lynn was driven to a abandoned warehouse. Zoey tied up lynn, she then place the body of the dead francisco next to her then planting a gun in his hand. They left the warehouse zoey got in a car. As the car drove a smiled and said " ha ha guess im gonna have lynner lynner chicken dinner soon enough" she giggled.


	5. chapter 5: Lynn is safe and sound

Morning came, a swat team truck arrived outside the warehouse along with a dozen of police cruisers. The swat team members got out of the van with guns drawn. They moved towards the entrance of the warehouse with caution. As they got to the entrance one of them began counting down from three using his fingers. When the countdown was done one of the swat members busted the door in using a ram. The swat team entered the warehouse, the tied up lynn who is now out of her catatonic state was taken off guard. "We got a live one" one if the swat member announced.

"There a male who is dead looks to be self inflicted gunshot wound" another member added. A swat officer took out a knife and freeing lynn. He escorted her out of the warehouse to a waiting ambulance.

She was put on a stretcher then was put into the ambulance.Lynn was immediately rush to royal woods hospital. When the ambulance arrived at the hospital she was taken out of the ambulance lynn was immediately taken to the ICU.

Meanwhile at the loud residence Lincoln was on the couch watching COPS until it the screen cut to a breaking news report. The captons

gave lincoln goosebumps. It read 16 year old lynn loud has been found.

Lincoln scream at the top his lungs.

"GUYS THEY FOUND LYNN,THEY FOUND LYNN". Back at the hospital lynn was in a hospital bed, her injuries were all bandaged up. She laid in her hospital bed looking up at the ceiling. Lynn desperately tried to remember what happen. All she could remember was skipping school then eventually getting kidnap and the rest is just a blank.

"What the hell happen to me" lynn wondered. The door open, lynn look to see who it was but unknown to her it was zoey ironically lynn doesn't remember her. Zoey had her hair in a bun,she was wearing a black office dress in high heels.

"Who are you" lynn asked. "Im zoey chase i'm 18 years old what your name" she asked. "Im lynn loud jr im 16 years old" lynn answered in a soft spoken voice. "So lynn what can you tell me about what happen" zoey asked with a smile. "Well i remember skipping school the going first to the sports store but i was chase out. I then went to flips food and fuel next i went to the ardacad then finally the burpin burger" lynn explained to zoey. "Oh then what happen" zoey asked. Lynn continued on with the story. "Well i left the burpin burger around 8 at night and a car chase me down...then...then every was a blur up until i was rescued by the police" she finished explaining. Zoey took out her phone and show picture of francisco to lynn. "lynn do you recognize this person". "Yes that fransico i have a…" she stopped in mid sentence. Lynn realised something about the picture , it doesn't give that fuzzy feeling that she always got. "Um why you showing me a picture of him" lynn asked. "Lynn i'm sorry to say but he the one who kidnaped you. When we found you it appeared francisco took his life" she explained the situation to her. Tears began to fill with lynns eyes, her nostril flared, she gnashed her teeth. "WHY WHY WHY DID YOU THIS TO ME FRANCISCO I GAVE YOU THE BEST 3 YEARS OF FRIENDSHIP AND THIS HOW YOU REPAY ME DAMN YOU DAMN" yelled the weeping 16 year old. Zoey hugged lynn comforting her. But a feeling came over lynn it was a familiar one but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Zoey broke the hug " lynn i will be back i got to call your family they will be worried" the 18 year old told her as she left the room closing the door behind her. Lynn laid back down on her back,she couldn't francisco had betrayed her. The phone started to ring, she got up from her bed and walk over to it then pick it up. " Hello" lynn replied. "Linda loud follow the yellow brick road" a unknown female voice said to her on the other line. This cause lynn's eyes to dilate,a smile crept across her face. "Yes this is linda how may i help you" she asked with appealing voice. "Go in your closet and you will be told what to do" the unknown women instructed lynn. She hangs up the phone,the smiling lynn loud walked over the closet and opens it.

The back of the closet is taken off by women soldiers dressed in black to reveal another room. Lynn walked in shutting the closet door behind her. She walked in to the hidden room were there were a operating table. Around the table were doctor or surgeons in their surgical scrubs.

A doctor came up to lynn "Lynn do you remember me" she asked her. "No" said lynn "good we just need to give a little something before you can go back to bed" the doctor explain to lynn. The doctor led her to the table, lynn got on the table laying flat on her back. One of the surgeon went over to lynn and rubbed some disinfection on her arm. The surgeon took a scalpel making a incision in her arm. She wipe of the blood coming out the freshly new wound. "Now lynn we are gonna put something in your arm ok honey" the surgeon explained to lynn. "Yes ma'am" lynn replied with a smile, She inserted a metallic cylinder about the size of a fingernail in lynns arm. "Okay we are done the implant is in place" she announced. "Good now zoey will know where little toy will be at" the doctor remarked. The surgeon stitched up lynn's arm. "Lynn when you return to your room you will go to sleep and have no memory of what happen" she told the girl. Lynn got up from the table, she exited out the secret room through the closet. She returned to her bed, eventually falling asleep. About a hour later the nurse open the door letting the loud family in. Lynn open her eyes to see her family. "My little girl" lynn senior cried rushing to his daughter's side the two embraced each other. "I can't believe that little bastard did this to my girl" said a angry lynn senior. " Oh daddy im sorry i skipped school" she said as she bursted into tear. "it okay baby girl your safe no one will hurt you anymore" he said as he comforted his daughter.


	6. chapter 6: Lynn the beautiful clown

It been a week since lynn was released from the hospital. She was laying in her bed, lynn barely left her bed since she returned home. Lynn hit a all time low, she was depressed. The pain of knowing francisco kidnaped, beaten her.

"You know what i wish fran would of killed me. I realised betrayal is a cruel joke" lynn mumbled under her breathe. Meanwhile downstairs in lynn sr and rita are in their room discussing what to do about lynn.

"Honey what are gonna do about lynn" asked a rita loud. " I don't know Rita but we gotta do something she rarely left her room since she got home" lynn senior added. "Well we need to fix her now. When we were at the hospital a lady name zoey chase gave me her card. This woman is a FBI agent and psychiatrist. Zoey will provide a home for lynn until she gets better" she advised her husband. "Okay if it's for my little girl then we will do whatever it takes" lynn senior agreed with her.The next day at 2:45pm the final bell rang to release the student for the day. Lynn got her bookbag from out het locker and made her way outside. As she exited out the doors she began started searching for the family van but it was nowhere in sight. Lynn then heard the sound of a car horn. Someone started to shouting her name. "LYNN LYNN" the person shouted at her. Lynn turn in the direction if where the yelling was coming from. The person yelling her name was revealed to be zoey who was in a black 1997 ford probe.

The annoyed lynn walked over to the car. "What are you doing miss chase" she demanded a answer.

"Your parents decided you will be staying with me until you feel better" zoey replied. Lynn open up the passenger seat and got in putting her seat belt on. Zoey put the car in drive and began to drive away. After five minutes of driving the silence was broken by zoey. "So lynn how your day?" she politely asked. "Well if you have to know im doing crappy.

I keep having nightmare of me getting kidnapped. The person who i had a crush on was the one who kidnap me the commited suicide. NOT TO MENTION ITS VALENTINES DAY I HAVE NO ONE TO LOVE,NO ONE" lynn explained as she started sobbing.

"Awe don't cry lynn it won't be so bad it will be just like alice in wonderland" zoey responded. The crying brunette looked over at zoey in confusion. "What the hell are you on drugs did you not hear what i just said" she shouted. Zoey gave a smile then said to her "Linda loud just go down the rabbit hole". Lynn's eye began to dilate, a faint smile appeared on her face,She immediately stop crying.Lynn had transition into her alter ego. "Lynn do you know who i am" she asked her. "Yes your zoey my personal friend" lynn replied. "Yes i am sweetheart" zoey giggled. The car made a right turn on a road that leads to a wooden area. " Lynn honey i will make sure you won't be alone anymore" zoey told lynn. "Really i won't be alone no more?" she asked in a child like tone.

Zoey stopped the car and turn of the engine. "No you won't be alone anymore, i will give you a life of luxury, this is serious i will have you set for life,You understand FOR LIFE. I will treat you how you should be treat" zoey explained to lynn as she stroke her cheek. "Um my love mind if do something" she asked lynn. "sure zoey i don't mind" replied lynn. She got in her purse and took out clown makeup and brushes. Zoey began to paint lynn face white,it took about five minute to paint her face. Next she started doing lynn's lips. Painting the lips took about 2 minutes. The final step to do was now the eyes, zoey painted little triangles on the top and bottom of her eyes. "Ok i'm done babe, hey have you heard of something called asmr" she asked the sport fanatic. "no" lynn replied Zoey gave a playful smile. She lean over to lynn getting close to her ear. "It the most amazing thing you can experience lynn" zoey whispered in lynns ear.

She continued on " you know i think about you all the time" she whispered. Zoey proceed to kiss lynn on the lips. "Me and your parents worry about you lynn. Your brother,sisters and friends dont think your healthy anymore" zoey then kiss lynn again. "Your sick lynn you need therapy and i'm gonna give it to you" she told lynn as she began to kiss her neck. But then zoey's cell phone started to ring, the 18 year old groan and pick up the phone . "Hello, hey mom, yes she i'm with her right now, you wanna meet her, okay bye mom". She then hung up the phone and put it back in her purse. Zoey then took out some wipes and wiped the makeup off of lynns face. The women started the car up driving out of the wooden area onto the highway. "Linda loud come out of the rabbit hole" she said. Lynn shook her head then looked at her surroundings. "What happen where am i ?" lynn wondered. Lynn it alright you just dozed off your with me your safe" zoey lied. Lynn sighed "Whats wrong" asked. "miss chase -i" she was cut off by zoey "Lynn were friends please call me zoey" she insisted. Lynn continued on "Um ok zoey, i don't feel normal no more, every time i see a boy i get freaked out and scared" lynn explained. "Lynn don't worry you will be back in normal in no time" responded zoey. "Oh yeah by the way there's a gym at my house when we get home we can work out together" she added. "Really i would like that" lynn said with a smile. "yeah me too" zoey said with a sinister smile.


	7. chapter 7: Zoey's feelings

Lynn and zoey arrived at a huge mansion in a remote area outside of royalwoods. The two exited out the car lynn was awestruck at the size of the mansion. "Wow zoey it big" said a amazed lynn. "Now lynn there will be changes in your life from not on" zoey explained. "Um what you mean new changes" asked lynn. "yes changes for example your cloths i burned them all" she told lynn as they walked in mansion. Lynn's jaw drop in complete shock. "What the why did you do that what am i going to wear?" lynn shouted at zoey. "Relax lynn i'm loaded i got you new wardrobe . You will wear a white spandex shirt and white spandex leggings." lynn began to blush "Zoey i don't like legging" she confessed. "Why not lynn" Zoey asked. " Because i feel like people stare at me when i wear them i feel so embarrassed" she explained. "Well lynn nobody's here except you and me" said zoey. Lynn hung her head and sighed. "Okay i will try them on. Where is my new room at" lynn asked zoey. "It's up stairs first door on the right" she told lynn. The annoyed lynn began walking upstair to her new room. As she open the door she discovered a alarming discovery. Her room was all painted white, the tv was white,the bed and the sheets were white . There was nothing but white. Lynn took a look at the bed, she could make it out to be a pile of clothes on top. Lynn then shut the door. About five minutes later she exited her room. Lynn wore her new outfit, the shirt was tight but her leggings were even more tight. The athlete walked down the stairs her cheeks red in embarrassment. "My god lynn you look sexy" zoey complemented lynn in her new close as she got to the bottom. "Um th-thanks" lynn stutterd.

"Come on i got a surprise for you honey" zoey said taking lynn by the hand leading her into another room.

"Here's the gym lynn" said zoey. The room was filled with many exercising equipments like treadmills,weights from 5 pound to 200 pounds. Not to mention pull up bars. "Oh my god im in heaven" lynn said squealing with joy. "Um lynn before we work out wanna see a magic trick" zoey asked her . "Um sure" lynn politely agreed, zoey flashed a card that shows the ruby slippers from wizard of oz. Lynn immediately transitioned into her alternate self. "What is your name" she asked the brainwashed lynn loud. "My name is linda loud" she replied "good" zoey said taking lynn by the hand again out of the gym into the kitchen. "Lynn baby take a seat now!" she commanded her. Lynn took a seat at the table. " Lynn i need to tell you something. Since i can't tell the real you i have to tell the second part of you but here it goes". She took a deep breath and exhaled then confessed her secret.

"Lynn loud junior im in love with you".

Zoeys confession to lynn:

Please believe me when i say i'm not a horrible woman i'm actually nonviolent. You see i was born in royal woods michigan like you. My father was in the military and my mother who i now know was and still in the CIA. My father god love him is a sweet man but he didn't want me hanging around with boys. The reason was lynn was that a family friend tried to molest me, but before he could my daddy beat the hell out of him. Oh my mother my dear mother yes was CIA but unlike my father who is patriotic with moderate right wing conservative views. My mother was a had extreme leftist views that stem toward feminism. She kept it secret from my father, my mom would lecture me on feminism. So i took what my mother said and me almost getting molested making me not hang around any boys as a sign as boys are evil. I made many female friends but no male friends. When i went into high school i began liking girls not boys girls. My father alway told me that homosexuality is a sin. So i had to keep my feelings a secret. Sometimes i would cry myself to sleep at night, most times i would have urges so bad i would scream.

Until one day i couldn't deal with it anymore so i slit my wrist but i survived. I told my father i was gay he said he would love no matter who i liked. The day i was discharged from the hospital we went to a baseball game. That's the first time i saw you my Love. When you hit that homerun you immediately stole my heart. I really wanted to tell you what i felt but i was scared that you weren't gay and plus i was two years older than you. One day i said screw it i will take it like a women but when i tried i overheard you talking to yourself about how you are in love with francisco. I bawled my eyes out when i got home. When i turned 17 i joined the cia with my mother. We are part of a cia project called the FEM program its purpose is to created female super soldier, romantic partners, assassin's ,psychic soldier to take over america making it a country for women only.

The ages for us to get new recruits was 16. I wouldn't shut up about you so she captured you so we can brainwash you into super soldier and my personal lover.

Zoey began to get tears in her eyes.

She bursted into sobbing. "Im sorry,Im so sorry i have to do this so you don't leave me" she sobbed. The brainwashed lynn came up to zoey and kissed her on the lips a few moments later lynn broke the kiss.

Zoey looked at lynn in shock as tear went down her cheeks. "Please lynn please forgive me for what i do"

She whispered. Zoey flashed a card of the wicked witch of the west . Lynn snapped back to normal self.

"Um zoey what the trick her? Woah why you crying" asked confused lynn. "Because right now your the only friend i got" she said as she hugged lynn. "It okay zoey i'm leaving because i actually can't ha ha" lynn said as she comforted the 18 year old. Zoey lowered her hand and grab lynn butt. Lynn gave a little squeal. "Oh my god sorry i used to do that with my boyfriend. It a habit"

She apologized. "It no problem it's cool" lynn replied. "Is this girl?... nah she can't be she to hot to be gay" lynn thought to herself.


	8. chapter 8: planted evidence

Lynn was in bed sleeping soundly but it wasn't in her new bedroom the scene was much different. There was no lamp, no light bulbs,nothing. The only source of light was the sunlight coming from the one and only window in the room. The floors had white tiles and walls were white. Near the window was a wooden brown table, and beside the bed was a large wooden wardrobe closet. The closet door slowly creaked open a individual who was dressed in a full body spandex suit got out.The suit also covered the person face but judging by the individual figure it would safe to say it was a women. The unknown female got on both her hands and knees then began to crawl to lynns bedside. She proceed to get under lynn's bed to lie and wait. The 16 year old woke giving a loud yawn afterwards giving a stretch. She looked at her surroundings and immediately realised she wasn't in her room. "What the hell where am i?" lynn wondered. Just then she heard music began to play to be specific moonlight sonata by ludwig van beethoven. She got out of bed,lynn was wear her new wardrobe white spandex leggings and a white spandex shirt. Lynn got a intense nervous feel that she won't be safe any longer. " i have this sinking feeling im gonna die" she said to herself. Lynn then took notice of the items on the wooden table. She saw a crowbar, what appear to be lsd tablet or microdoses. Lynn also saw what appeared to be a human brain in a jar. "What the fuck is going on" said a scared lynn loud. The teen look over her shoulder to see the mysterious woman in black standing in the corner. "Oh my god this girl is gonna kill me" lynn said in a trembling voices. The athlete made a mad dash over to the table,she look to see a notebook and a pen. Lynn took a seat,she immediately open the notebook. She desperately scribbled down everything she was witnessing. The girl look over her shoulder to see the women was no longer in the corner but has moved about 5 feet further. Lynn turn back around her eyes widen with fear, her heart began to race, sweat started running down her face. She began to increase her writing speed the fear and the desperation put lynn at a disadvantage. Unbeknownst to her the lady in black was now under the table. She made a little gun with her fingers, the women made a shooting motion as if she fired a gun.

This cause lynn to stop writing,she grabbed her chase as if she was having a heart attack. Lynn slumped over falling out of the chair. She laid on the floor unconscious for about a minute before coming to. "Im alive" lynn said in shock. But unfortunately she realised one thing she couldnt move. Lynn saw a pair of black shoe in front of her, she looked up to find it was the faceless woman in black.

The unknown lady raised her figure which result in lynn getting up from the ground. The women took her hand and ripped open a little hole in the places where your mouth should be. "you can sit rid of me lynn, you need me lynn, i own your life, i own family, i own your mind. You hear me YOU ARE MIND" the women said in a demonic voice. The ladies snapped her fingers, the confused lynn began walking backwards into the closet as the woman laughed maniacally. The closet door was shut consuming lynn in nothing but darkness. Lynn immediately woke up screaming, she look around to see she was in her new room. She caught her breath, lynn was sweating intensely. "Oh my god im scared. Why me why me" shouted lynn as bawled her eyes out. The next morning lynn arrived at school.

As she walked the hall she felt nothing buts shame. Lynn felt like everyone was staring at her not only they know what happen to her but notice her new all white fashion choice. "Oh my god lynn what happen, why you dress like you're from a clockwork orange" a familiar voice asked lynn. She turn around it was polly standing next to margo.

Lynn face started to turn red, her heart began to race . She had the same fuzzy warm feeling she had similar for francisco. "Um h-hey g-girl how you b-been" lynn stutterd.

"Are you okay lynnsanity" asked margo. "Yes im fine why do you asked" she responded in a defensive tone. "Well lynn you don't seem to be yourself no more,your not competitive as you were, you dont say your catchphrases anymore" polly added. "It nothing" replied lynn, as she began to walk away margo grab lynn's bookbag.

"No we need to talk about this" she demanded lynn. Lynn jerk her book bag to the side im attempt to get away from margo.But instead causing lynn's book bag to open spilling out a bunch of magazines and papers. The pair of three including the other bystander looked in shock. Laying on the ground were a dozens of playboy magazine and what appear to love letter written by lynn to margo. The shock margo picked up one of the note then silently began skimming it. Her and polly at lynn in disbelief. "I SWEAR TO GOD THOSE ARE NOT MINE THEY BEEN PLANTED".

Lynn immediately denied it. "Oh god what the hell, you wrote you fantasise how kidnapping me and marrying me" replied a sicken margo. "I swear on our friendship i didn't write this" she pleaded for then to believe it ."Lynn i think we need to take a break from each other. I think you need psychiatric help" polly advised. "Please guy believe me this is not my fault i" lynn paused in mid sentence as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She look up to see the princable with a red face, with his veins popping out of his neck and temple. "Miss loud in my office now" he demanded lynn in a soft spoken voice. "OH MAN MY REPUTATION IS RUIN" said a scared lynn.


	9. chapter 9: Demonstration

Lynn got a week suspension from. Zoey came to pick her up as the two drove home she began to scold lynn.

"Lynn what in the hell were you thinking" she shouted at the teen. " i dont know im a mess don't know. I don't remember doing any of this" lynn told zoey as she began to cry.

"Well lynn i'm not mad, it just we need to do intensive and extreme therapy." zoey explained. "I guess i have short term memory loss" lynn claimed. A idea pop into zoey's mind. She now thought of a way to trick lynn into slipping into the alternate personality. The young woman parked at the side of the road. "why did we stop" asked lynn. "Lynn i believe your right you might have short term memory loss as a side effect to you getting kidnapped. I want you to look at this card" asked zoey. Lynn then transition into the other personality. "lynn we are going to visit a theater, you will participate in a play. You understand lynn". Zoey explained. "Yes" she replied shaking her head. Zoey started up the car,they went on their way. About 2 minutes later zoey broke the silence by asking lynn a question. "Um lynn well um second lynn you think i'm crazy" the 18 year old asked in embarrassment. "Well depending on what you did to my doppelganger according to society i would say yes" she answered with brutal honest. Zoey sighed in disappointment. "i think you are but went crazy because you care" replied lynn. " you don't hate me" she asked. "No zoey i dont i cant say about the orginal lynn though"she said. "Okay i will tell the original later on okay" she promised.

20 minutes later the car arrived at a gate. The gate had signs posted. One read area closed trespassers will be prosecuted, while another sign said property of the U.S military. Zoey took out you phone then proceeds to dial a number. The young women put the phone up to her ear. "Yeah im here i brought the subject". She ended the call as zoey did the gates open the car drove onto the military base property. Lynn looked out the window to see a large concrete building. "Zoey are we at the doctors?" lynn asked. "yes baby we are the doctor is gonna have you perform a few tests okay to see if you are able to function" she lectured lynn. The car was put into park the pair got out, zoey took lynn by the hand. They entered into the building, the inside looked similar and smelled similar to a hospital. The walls were the color white,the floors were brown. Lynn and zoey entered a elevator zoey pushed button numbered 17. The elevator doors closed and they began to descend floor by floor. Moments later they arrived on the 17th floor. The elevator doors open up revealing a autatorum and a stage. The two began to walk up toward the stage, zoey took the lead

She lead timid lynn loud up the stair leading to the stage. Lynn noticed some familiar faces,there were two men strapped down to the chair by their hands and feet. The first unlucky victim was a boy in his early teens. He was a redhead the boy wore a long sleeve green shirt and black pants with a green belt. The next unfortunate gentlemen was a older man who looked be in his late 60s.The old man had grey hair and a bald spot on his head he also had a grey mustache too. He wore a red shirt and brown pants.

A lady who was asian american in her late 30s walked on to the stage. The women had a pink dress office dress ,she had makeup on. The packed audience started to clapped as she set foot on stage. The women began to speak "Hello my name is karin chase and welcome to our presentation. Today my fellow women we have a new weapon to fight the ongoing war against men. May the lovely lynn loud jr come forward". Lynn nervously walked over to karin. "This woman is right here is in her altered state and will not remember what happen as she go out of it. The super lady soldier will kill on command and have no memory of it" she lectured the female audience. A person in the audience raised her hand. "Yes madam" karin responded. "miss chase how do we know if the subject is able to perform a killing willing and with no emotion. How do we know this is not a stunt" the women asked. "Because we picked lynn for many reasons,she knows martial arts, she play sports not to mention she kind and caring to her sibling even her brother" she explained. Karin looked over at lynn and asked a question "lynn dear have you killed a animal or a human before". "No ma'am i have not" lynn answered in a toneless voice. "That's wonderful dear how's your aim with a gun" she asked lynn with a smile. "Its average at best" she answered. Karin took out a p08 luger from her pocket. She then walks over to lynn. She hands the wwii era style to her. "Now lynn you see that boy right there" karin says pointing at the red head. "Yes i see him" replied lynn. "I want you to shoot this bastard through the forehead". Lynn proceed to take the gun off safety,she raise the pistol up aiming it at the boy. The boys face was that of complete horror as he begged lynn to spare his life but it was no uses. She pulled the trigger firing the gun, the bullet enter the boys head causing his brain to be blown out of his head. The audience then cheers with glee. Lynn handed the luger back to karin. "Very good lynn not what i need you to do is to suffocate the older man with a plastic bag" commanded karin as she took out a plastic bag from her pocket giving it lynn. The old man began to fear for his life he started to beg and plead for his life. "Oh god please don't kill me i'm sorry for tricking sucker into giving me more money. Please free flippy's on the house if you ahhhh" the elderly man screamed as lynn put the plastic bag over his head. Lynn began suffocating him,the old man desperately tried to get free from his restraints. About two minutes later the old man was dead. She turned around to face the crowd who began to clap. "You see our future of a better city,better state, a better country and a better world is safe in the hands of this project" karin claimed. Zoey cheeks turn red and sweat ran down her face. "Oh my god i didn't realise lynn was so muscular and strong"she thought to herself. Zoey heart began to race she the rushed over to lynn and grab her by the hand leading her off the stage and out of the auditorium.

They got in the car and left the military base. As zoey drove home she was asked a question from lynn.

"Why did we leave the doctor?" But she ignored lynn's question. They arrive home zoey forcefully grab lynn out the car escorting her inside.

Zoey goes into the closet taking out a straightjacket. She then put lynn in the jacket next she put a blindfold around her eyes. Zoey picks up lynn then carry her upstair to her room. She sits lynn in one of the corners of the room. "Linda loud come out of the rabbit hole" zoey said. Lynn went back to original self. "What the where am i" she asked. Zoey gave a little giggled and gave a playful smile. She bent down and whispered in lynns ear. "You are so beautiful your such a freakin tease lynn" zoey whispered. "Zoey is th-th is the treatment" lynn nervously stuttered. "Yeah you like it lynn how the straightjacket you look good in it" she continued to whisper in her ear. Zoey puts her hands on lynns thigh. "Um could you not you not touch please" lynn asked as her voice started to break as she on the verge of tears. "Why not lynn you have a hot figure in these legg-". Zoey stopped in mid sentence as she notice tear were coming from lynn's blindfold. " Linda loud follow the yellow brick road". The terrified teenage girl moved into her altered state. Zoey took off the straight jacket and the blind fold. She carried her over to her bed. Zoey tucked lynn in the covers. "You will go to sleep when i count to three and when you wake up you will be back to the core personality. You will have no memory on what happen. 1 2 3".

Lynn quickly fell asleep, zoey exited her room with the straightjacket and blindfold in hand. She went down stair then sat on the couch. "I swear on my life i wont hurt you again my love" zoey whispered.


	10. chapter 10:Lynn dont like boys anymore

The next day zoey had her therapy session in the living room. Zoey wore a tight red office dress. Lynn sat in the couch wearing a usual white clothing. The athlete was in a straightjacket and was laying on the couch. Zoey got out a notebook and a pen she had a smile on her face. She looked over at lynn who had head lowered and was silent,zoey smile turned into a frown. "What's wrong lynn" asked zoey.

"I just don't wanna be in this thing" replied lynn. "lynn the jackets for your and my protection. You know many types of martial arts so its a risk" she explained. "Huh you think i'm a danger to you. Look at me i'm messed up. My family think i'm broken my friends now think im stalker. And now the only person who i thought i was still normal think im danger" tear began to form in lynns eyes. Zoey began to panic she didn't want her secret lover to cry. "Okay okay i take the straightjacket off okay". She then got up walking over to lynn she undone the straps taking the jacket off her. " Feel better" zoey asked.

"yeah" lynn replied with a smile.

"Let get started" insisted zoey opening up her note book. "So lynn tell about your childhood starting from age 5" she asked. "Well zoey when i was born i was named after my father lynn loud sr. At the age

5 i began getting interested in sports" lynn explained. "So what sports you like?" zoey asked her.

"Well i like football,baseball, hockey basketball etc" she listed the sports. "Oh so you a jock" she impled "Well according it the definition yeah i am but i hate being called that" confessed as she started to blush.

"Why don't you like being called a jock lynn" wondered zoey. "Well one reason is that its a male thing. Not a lot of guys at my school are cool with a girl being better than them. And also people think jocks are dumb and are bullies. Im neither of those things" lynn defended herself.

"Yeah i see what your saying lynn, just because you wear a letterman's jacket doesn't mean you pick on the week" zoey agreed with lynn. She gave zoey a smile that went from ear to ear. "Next question how is your memory". "Um it crappy i remember things and i miss a big gap of time" explained lynn. "So you don't remember taking the playboys?" she asked her. " No i swear to god i didn't take them with a clear mind" lynn claimed. " I think i know what happen, you subconsciously put the playboys in your book bag and wrote the note" zoey concluded. Lynn raised a eyebrow in confusion she had never own or seen not to mention touched a playboy before. "Um zoey i don't even own a playboy let alone touched one so how would they get in my possession" she asked her. Zoey quickly came up with a excuse.

"You know what lynn it was my fault you see i have a friend who is a lesbian. She stayed with me for a while my friend moved out but she forgot her play boys" she laughed at the idea. "Ooh okay i was kinda confused i was wondering how they got their ha ha" lynn gave a nervous chuckle. A thought came to zoeys mind "Um hey lynn let talk girl to girl" she insisted lynn. "sure girl what you wanna talk about" asked lynn. "What do you find sexy" she said to her. "Oh what i find sexy is a guy a working out at the gym with muscles specifically biceps in a sleeveless shirt god that rocks my world" she replied in singsong voice.

A little grin appeared on zoeys face.

"Well lynn i guess that's all the time we have for now you are free to do anything you want" she said. Lynn got up from the couch and went upstairs. A idea began to form inside of zoeys mind. "Zoey you idiot instead of sneaking around making the second lynn love me why not make the really one fall in love with me" she said to herself. She went into her room zoey closed the door behind her. The 18 year old women opened up her drawer taking out a white tank top and black leggings. She quickly changes into the clothes.

Zoey exits her room and go to her personal gym She walks in. Zoey picks up two dumbbells the says 20 pounds. She started lifting them up and down as she did she repeated a message to her self " this is for her, this is for her". About 30 minutes has past and zoey was ready to put her plan into action. "Lynn come down stairs it's time to eat" she shouted. Lynn came running down the stairs when there was food see was on it. As she got down to the bottom of the stair she saw there was no sign of zoey anywhere. But just then lynn heard counting from a room. She slowly snuck her head around the corner to see zoey lifting weights. Her eyes widen her heart started to race lynn's cheek began turning red. She stood and watched as zoey raised her arms up and down. "Damn i didn't know zoey was fucking ripped. Her biceps are fucking huge" lynn said to herself .

She began to sweat intensely, she bit her lip. Lynn began to get a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach.

She immediately snapped out of it and walked away covering her embarrassed face. Zoey turned around with a smile as she saw her crush leave out of her sight. " ha ha lynn tease me and i tease you don't take it personally" zoey said to herself. The emotionally tortured lynn retreated into the bathroom locking the door behind her. She took a deep breath then looked at herself in the mirror only to she that she was still blushing. But at that moment lynn came to deep realisation. "a-am i-i g-gay" lynn stutterd.


	11. chapter 11: lynn sings to zoey

The next day lynn was in her bed. She had a internal struggle she was starting to doubt if she was straight.

"I can't be gay i like boys". Lynn got up from her bed,she began to pace back and forth across the room. "Okay loud what if you are gay i mean you put play boys and written love letters to margo" she said to herself. Just then lynn heard a knock at the door. "ah yes who is it" lynn asked. "Its me zoey, i just wonder if you wanted some different cloths" zoey replied. She sat the clothes on the floor in front of the door then went downstairs. Lynn the open the door, she look down at the floor to see the folded clothes. It was a white polo with long sleeves and khaki pants. Lynn picked up the cloths and shut her bedroom door. She puts on the polo and then the khaki. Lynn goes then go downstairs where she encounter zoey. "Lynn you look good in them" zoey complemented her. "Thank you" smiled lynn. " i got a surprise for you" she told her in excitement. "What the surprise" lynn asked. "Well here the riddle one person favorite song is compassion for santan by mick swagger. And the other started performing comedy at a early age" zoey hinted. Lynn's jaw dropped in surprise. " You don't mean?" "yes dude she means us" said familiar voice. The athlete turn her to see both of her older sisters luna and luan standing there with a smile. Lynn, luna and luan embraced each other. " I bet you are eggcited to see us haha get it" luan joked. "I can't believe im saying this but i missed your jokes" lynn cried. " Hey sis you remind me of a music video i watch involving david bowie" luna commented. Lynn rolled her eyes and groan. "Luna you are still obsessed with bowie and swagger". "You know it bruh" she replied. "Oh yeah that reminds me its been awhile since you and i played the guitar so i got you one" luna explained as she opened up a guitar case. The was a red G2T Hohner guitar. Lynn and luan was at aw at it. "It cool right bought it the other day" smiled. "Lynn i want you to play valentines day" luna added.

"valentines day" lynn whispered to herself. She turn to look at zoey for a moment then quickly turn back to face her sisters. "Um guys can i play the only for zoey" she asked them. "What why" luan asked with confused facial expression. " Because guys she got dumped on valentine's day by her boyfriend i want her give a valentine's day gift"

She explained. Luan and luna shook her head in a agreement. They both left and went into the kitchen. Lynn picked the guitar out of the case. "um lynn honey why did your sisters go in the kitchen" zoey asked. "Well zoey i felt bad for you when your boyfriend broke up with you on the phone. No one deserve that on valentines day. So im gonna sing this song for you" she explain. Lynn started to played the guitar. A smile came across her face lynn then started to sing. "Valentine told me who's to go Feelings he's treasured most of all.

The teachers and the football star It's in his tiny face.

It's in his scrawny hand.

Valentine told me so. He's got something to say. It's Valentine's Day. The rhythm of the crowd. Teddy and Judy down. Valentine sees it all.He's got something to say.It's Valentine's Day. Valentine told me how he'd feel.

If all the world were under his heel Or stumbling through the mall.

It's in his tiny face. It's in his scrawny hand.

Valentine knows it all .He's got something to say. It's Valentine's Day. Valentine Valentine

Valentine Valentine. It's in his scrawny hand. It's in his icy heart.It's happening today.Valentine Valentine.

It's in his scrawny hand.It's in his icy heart.It's happening today Valentine Valentine." lynn finished the song, zoey had tears coming down her face. She smiled zoey was overcome with joy. The gesture was as she dreamt a thousand time over in her head. She immediately got up from her chair giving lynn a hug. "You are so nice, so freaking nice why would want to hurt you" she sobbed on her shoulder. Luan and luna watched from the kitchen. They both were comfortable so luna and luna made up a excuse. The two of them walked in the living room. "Um lynn we both have to go i have to practice for a concert" said luna. "Yeah and i have a performance at theatre this week" replied luan. "Oh okay get home safe" said lynn. She gave luna the guitar back, she put the guitar back in her case. Luan and luna left out the front door. The two sat down on the couch. "That was really sweet that you sang to me to make me feel better" zoey praised lynn.

"Yeah zoey, luna taught me the guitar when i was 13 years old" lynn responded. "So why do all my clothes have to be white" lynn asked.

"Oh yeah i believe that white because of it won't trigger a bed reaction" zoey explained. "Oh okay i wondered" said lynn. "Yep hey lynn you wanna take a hike in the wood tomorrow" zoey asked. She smiled at her "Yes i want to it sounds peaceful good" she answered. Zoey stood up,she then reached into her pocket pulling a handkerchief. " Hey lynn look at this". Zoey show her the handkerchief with a image of the mad hatter. Lynn slipped back into her alternate state. " lynn you will go up stairs. You will go to sleep and when you wake up you will go back to normal. But first its time to dye your hair". She took lynn by the hand into the bathroom. Zoey got in the cabinet taking out a box of white hair dye. She took out the dye

"Alright lynn it time to dye your hair"

Zoey gave a crazy smile


	12. chapter 12: Lynn feels betrayed

The scene is a winter wonderland. The tall trees lost their leave exposing only their branches. The ground and the green grass was covered by the white snow. A blizzard hid the grey sky. In the distance a silhouette walking from the horizon. It is revealed to be a young women,she wears all black from her shoe to her shirt. The women had disturbing black eyes as black as the night. Her Sclera, iris and pupils were all black. In the distance she saw a object that was white but it was noticeable because it was propped up again a tree. The young lady walked closer to the tree to discover it was a mannequin head. She bent down to pick the fake head up. The girl continued on her journey with the head in her arms.The lady in black journey from land to land. From deserts to jungles the girl finally made it to a city were the street were white not to mention the buildings were pure solid white. She walk into the city, as the black eyed girl walked through the city streets she finds the town was completely deserted. Vehicles have been abandoned, no sign of human life. The lady then enters a building with white marble columns. As she enters the building she see it's a museum with color pictures on the wall. There was a solitary plastic white mannequin in the center of the large room. The mannequin had its arms and legs including a torso which had breast on it chest. So it was safe to say it was a female. The black eyed women put the plastic head on the the neck of the mannequin. Then at moment the plastic statue started to transform. The plastic turn into real snow white human skin. The head started to grow long whites hair. The girl looked out a nearby window to see the sky was dark indicating its night. Also she saw all the white buildings on fire not to mentions the streets also went up in flames. The black eyed girl turn back around to face the white skinned girl. The girl open up her eyes then said a few haunting words in a distorted robot voice "I lost my humanity". Lynn wakes up in her bed screaming at the top of her lungs. She pants as she tried to catch her breathe. Lynn looked to see she was in her room. "Oh my god i can't keep living in fear of sleep". She whined, lynn got out of bed and quickly exit out her bedroom. But when lynn got out in the hallway her jaw dropped in shock. She find that the walls and floor were now the color white. "What the fuck" she muttered under her breath. Lynn slowly made her way down the stairs, there was no color whatsoever. Every inch of the house was white. As she got down to the bottom of the stair lynn saw zoey on the couch dressed in all black from her shoe to her shirt. Zoey notice a disgusted lynn, she gave her a psychotic looking smile.

"Good morning lynn how did you sleep" zoey asked. Lynn speechless she look at zoey with fear. Zoeys smile turned into a frown. "What wrong lynn it looks like you just seen a ghost" she asked. Lynn immediately ran into the bathroom. As she entered the bathroom lynn looked into the mirror, she almost fainted. She saw that she was dressed in her white spandex leggings and her white spandex shirt. Lynn had blood red lipstick on her lips. Finally she discovers that she now has snow white hair like her brother lincoln. Lynn starts to hyperventilate, then she put her hand over her mouth. Lynn went over to the toilet opening the lid. The 16 year old started to vomit. Zoey walks into sea lynn puking in the toilet. Lynn stopped puking turning her head to zoey. "What... the... hell... happen to me" lynn demanded answer. Zoey couldn't make a excuses she hung her head in shame. "Zoey please answer me i'm scared" lynn pleaded in desperation. "Look lynn im so sorry i hypnotized you and gave you a makeover" she explained to lynn. Lynn got back up on her feet and look directly at zoey. "Why would you do these to me i-i thought you were my fr-friend" she stuttered. "Lynn honey i am your friend,my only friend" zoey claimed as tear came down her face. "I know at this point you are only friend. MY ONLY FRIEND I FEEL LIKE I CAN'T TRUST YOU NOW" the teenage athlete shouted as she began to sob uncontrollably. A feeling of shame came over took Zoey. "I think.. i think i need some time to my" replied the heart broken lynn . She stomped out of the bathroom then left shutting the door behind her. The self disappointed zoey was left alone im her in her now quiet mansion. " i-i drove her away. I DROVE HER AWAY" zoey screamed. The young women made a fist and punched the bathroom mirror shattering it into pieces. She walks out of the bathroom with a bloody hand. Zoey takes a vase then proceeds to throw it at the window breaking it into a million pieces. Next she go to her closet taking out a baseball bat. Zoey then starts busting holes in the walls. "Im such a fucking moron... I finally had the girl of my dreams and...Fucked it up" zoey screamed.

Mean while lynn fled to the public park. There she was left with her thought. "I thought you were different" lynn said to herself.


	13. chapter 13: Zoey vs nose candy

After a while zoey settled down on the couch. She had her face in her palms. Zoey raised her head to see the mess she created. The holes in the walls, the shattered mirror, broken vase and window. Zoey gave a sigh of despair as she looked down at her bandaged hand. "I need to relax but i don't know what to do" zoey asked herself. She took out her phone and dial a number. The other person on the phone picked up. "Hello zoey how's my little girl doing" the women asked in a upbeat tone. "Hey mom i'm not doing great , i made lynn made and im sad and i'm really stressed" zoey cried. "sweetie the answers simple you know what i did when ever your father stressed me out" her mother asked. "What mom you can't be serious that freakin nuts" zoey argued. " ain't we all a bit nuts, mommy got to go remember tomorrow is lynns first mission bye". She hung up the phone, zoey was left in shock after what her mother suggested. She got up then proceeds to go up to her high definition tv. Zoey reaches behind it taking out a bag of white power. She walks into the kitchen setting the bag on the counter. Zoey nexts goes on her purse, she take out a hundred dollar bill. The 18 year agent rolls it up, next zoey opens up the bag pouring some of the little white powder on the counter. With her finger she make it into a little line. Zoey then takes a deep breath then starts to snort it up her nose through the rolled up dollar bill. After she snorted the coke zoey didn't feel anything. "Huh i thought it would work guess not" zoey said. 10 minute after the she snorted the nose candy zoey started to feel the effect of the drug. Her pupils got bigger,she started to sweat, zoey heart began to race. Finally she felt a wave of happiness and energy hit her. "FUCK YEAH I FEEL GREAT" Zoey yelled springing up from the couch. The women was high as a kite she started to sing in dance. "I DONT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MY REPUTATION" she sung in a loud voice. Zoey stopped dancing as a idea came to her. "i should dye my hair like i did with lynns". The energized zoey raced into the bathroom, she opens the cabinet door taking out another box of hair dye but this time the color was brassy orange. Zoey tore open the boxes taking out the dye. The high off her ass zoey began to mix the up the stuff in the bowl creating a orange paste. Next the crazy eye women dipped the brush in the paste then proceed to color her hair. After zoey had completely dyed her hair orange she began to blow dry it about 45 minutes later her hair had dried. Zoey felt the cokes effects was wearing off so she decided to take another hit. She went back to the kitchen and did another line. Zoey went back to singing, dancing and yelling. Another idea hit her "I know what would go great with my hair, a blue outfit" she announced. Zoey ran to her closet open in it. She frantically search for the outfit a few second of searching she found it. Zoey took it off the hook. The outfit has diagonal white stripe only on the front of shirt and only on the front of the pants. The shirt and paints were a different shade of blue. The shirt was a space blue color while the pants were a prussian blue color. Zoey immediately took off her black cloth and put on the her new stylish clothes. She start to Ululate very loudly "Oh my god im fucking hot, speaking of hot i should eat some carolina reapers i got with some milk". Zoey start to do a little dance as she make her way to the fridge.

She opens it up taking out a bag of the red peppers in on hand with a jug of milk in the other.

Zoey pours herself a glass of milk. She reaches in the bag taking out a carolina reaper. The delirious zoey chase gave a toothy smile just before she plopped one of the world hottest papers in her mouth. At first it was a mild burning sensation but second later it became a extreme intense sensation. Her face turn red, she started to sweat to a extreme extent. Zoey scream at the top of her long as her mouth felt like it was literally on fire. The terrified woman picked up he glass of milk. She chugged the milk down her throat but unfortunately didn't help her situation. The poor women began to scream in pain. Meanwhile lynn left the park she walk around town. The 16 year athlete still moped over the fact she was hypnotized without her permission. Lynn realised walking nowhere wasn't getting her nowhere so she decided to go back to the park. When lynn return to the park she notice a group of people sitting on the grass who appear to be reading books. The white haired girl decided to get a closer look. As she did a young man who appeared he was im collage took notice of her. "Hello young ladies you here to hear the word" the gentlemen said in a soothing voice. "What" asked a confused lynn. "The gospel young lady, the word of christ the man who forgave the world that killed and who loves each and every one of us" the man explained. Just then it hit lynn, if someone like jesus can forgive everyone on earth then she could forgive zoey. Lynn broke into a mad dash in the other direction back to the mansion. She arrived back at the mansion 10 minutes later. Lynn immediately noticed the window was shattered. She immediately ran into house only to discover that furinature has been flipped over. Lynn go into the bathroom to find the mirror been shattered. She saw that some had made about 20 holes in the walls. "What the well happened i been gone for about a hour or two" lynn said to herself.

The teen decided to check the kitchen but to her horror she found the bag of coke and the rolled up dollar bill. Lynn's hearts sunk to the bottom of her chest. "Oh no" she whispered, lynn jumped as she heard the sound of gunfire coming from upstairs.

Lynn ran up stairs, she stopped at zoey's door. She desperately tried to turn the knob but the door was lock. "Zoey its me lynn put the gun down" lynn yell through the door. "lynn you came back i thought you ran away" zoey responded through the door. "No i didnt i just needed time to cool off " she replied in a worried tone of voice. "Look lynn honey i'm not a psycho the dyeing your hair white and painting the house white was a prank" zoey explained. Lynn then came up with a sneaky idea. "Zoey if you unlock the door and kick the gun to the side. I will show you a magic trick but you have to turn around with your eyes closed" lynn instructed her. Zoey kicked the gun across the room then went over to the door and unlocked it. Zoey then turns around with her eyes close. Lynn slowly opens the door. Lynn springs into action wrapping her arms around zoeys neck putting her in a sleeper hold. "Lynn i why you doing this to me" she choked.

"It for your own good zoey" lynn replied. Zoeys eyes rolled into the back of her head, she fell to the floor unconscious. The shock lynn stood over the sleeping zoey and said "Coke is a hell of a drug".


	14. chapter 14: The conspiracy

The sun rises making it another day. Zoey was in her bed with her dyed orange hair. She began to up,zoey sat up looking at her surroundings. "Aw man it wasn't a dream im such a bitch" she said hitting her forehead with her head. The phone rang,zoey immediately answered it. "Hello" she replied. "Sup bowie zoey it's sarah i just got the orders that the operation depo is being put into action. And i want answer" sarah demanded zoey. "Sarah i don't know what my mother plan of operation is" she answered in a tired voice. " zo, we know each other since we were babies i was the first one to know you were gay. I was first to know your crush on lynn. Come on this one is for keeps" she explained to zoey. She sighed giving into sarah plead. "Okay fine, it happen a year ago. Mom was pushed over the deep end when my father was killed by a pimp who thought he was a customer who owed him money. Her and her associates including me were at her house. Mom went on a rant pulling out new paper clippings on women right being violated, female rape victims getting injustice and such".

FLASHBACK A YEAR.

"You see girls we get screwed over for generation. For god sake we had to fight to vote about 200 year after the creation of the constitution" Shouted karin chase.

"Mom calm down" zoey tried to be the voice of reason. "Sweetheart don't tell me to calm down. Your father was a gentleman he wasn't like any other male. But he was killed by his own" karin lectured her daughter. "If you want to make america great and peaceful again we gotta get rid of the male leadership" she explained her radical views. "Well if we do that another man will take power" one women inputted her thoughts.

FLASH FORWARD TO THE PRESENT.

"Sarah my mom got really drunk and she came up with a really really scary idea i ever heard."

Zoey continued to explain

FLASHBACK TO A YEAR.

"We will do something similar to booth's plan" a drunk karin announced. Upon hearing this zoey was in disbelief. "Ok mom that's enough" zoey protested. Karin gave zoey a angry hate filled look. She grab her up and pushed her up against the wall.

"Listen, im so sick of this country treat you and me like were still slaves to a extent" karin growled.

"Mom your wrong the country has change, women can have job,drive,vote,run for a government office. Mom your bigot towards men" Zoey claimed.

As soon as she said that karin got a sinister smile on her face. She let go of zoeys shirt. " Have fun reading the newspapers the day after tomorrow" karin chuckled. "What are you talking about mother" asked a confused 17 year old zoey. Her mother looked back at her with a toothy smile. "It will have a good headline it will say, a brunette girl out of 10 children murdered in the streets of royalwood" the demented women laughed. Zoey heart dropped,she got chills up her spin. She knew who her mother was talking about, she was talking about a 15 year old lynn loud jr. Zoey unfortunately had to hold her tongue at the same time play the game. "Okay i give up you know best mama" she forcefully admitted. "Good now here's the plan. We are going to created assassin's to kill every individual who have the succession for the presidency. With each politician will be replace by a woman" karin explained to her 17 year old daughter.

FLASHFORWARD TO THE PRESENT.

"Oh my god zoey you can't be serious. This is crazy" sarah voiced her opinion. "What am i supposed to do say no and have my one mother put a bullet in lynns head if i prevent her killing the most powerful people in america. For fuck sakes sarah the first step of the plan is to kill the president" said a scared zoey. "So how is lynn supposed freakin kill the president huh she wasn't program as a assassin" sarah argued. "No your wrong sarah lynn has also be programed into a assassin. This is how she triggered, lynn has to see a white and blue polka dot pattern. Then she has to hear the great pretender by freddie mercury" zoey explained. A knock was heard at the door making zoey jump in surprise. "Sarah i gotta go bye" she hangs up the phone. Zoey next set a alarm for a few minutes on her phone. She then opens up her dresser draw taking out a white and blue polka dot handkerchief hiding it underneath the pillow. "Come in" replied zoey. The door open and lynn walks in taking seat next to zoey. "So about yesterday you made me extremely worried. Why would you do drugs it ruins so many lives" lynn scolded her. Zoey bowed her head in shame and said " Lynn i made a huge mistake. I'm a practicing hypnotist it not part of my job but i do it for fun. I heard you said that you missed luans pranks. Amd what your parents told me luans pranks are extreme" she explained. "Zoey i missed her jokes, her puns not pranks, Thats why im scared of april first" lynn replied. "Oh so that's why you got mad at me ha ha" zoey nervously chuckled. "Yeah you didn't have to go all psycho and do coke including doing a new makeover" lynn giggled. Zoey looked over to see that she had 10 seconds. "Forgive i need to wipe my mouth off" zoey said taking the handkerchief from under her bed in full view of lynn.

The alarm went off playing the great pretender. Lynn closed her eye and hung her head. Next she slowly raise her pointer finger up to her forehead indicating that she was now in her assassin mode. Lynn then raised her head up with her eyes open. "Hello miss chase how may i help you" asked a murderous lynn. "My mother ruined my childhood, not letting my hang out with other boys. Choosing my friends, sending me to all girl schools. But when i tell my mother about my crush she force me to turn her into a assassin" zoey said to herself. She stood up from her bed and gave lynn her orders. "Lynn, baby you are to kill the president of the united states. You will be driven to the hotel where he's staying. There will be a limo he will ride to a conference. You will place the bomb in the trunk. The limo will go the speed of 55 on the highway. When the bomb get to speed it will blow up killing the president" Zoey explained to lynn im great detail. "Also when you return home you won't have any memory of doing this.A memory of you and me at a baseball game will replace the real one" zoey added. "Ok miss chase i will succeed" replied the brainwashed loud girl. Zoey then gives her a kiss on the lips. It last for 30 seconds before she broke the kiss. "Please come back safe lynn" zoey beged


	15. chapter 15: Lincoln pays zoey a visit

A 14 year old lincoln loud was left alone by himself as watching tv. He watch the breaking news on cnn. Apparently the president had been blown up with a bomb planted in his limo. Lincoln heard about presidents getting assassinated,but to witness it true gotta his emotions. Tears ran down the boys face, if lynn would was there she would have told him to grow a pair. "I can't believe this is happening right lynn" lincoln said as he turn his to meet lynn's but soon realise no ones there's. The disappointed boy screamed at the top of his lungs in anger. Lincoln don't live with her older sister and can't visit her because last time two of the loud siblings visit her. Lynn had a nervous breakdown after they left. So for lincoln visiting lynn at the mansion was off limits. But this time lincoln was going to break that golden rule. "I need to find where my sister is at" he said to himself. Lincoln got up from the couch slowly making his way to his parents bedroom door. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no was behind him. Lincoln slow open the door. Immediately he began to search for any sign of a address where lynn was staying at. He checked the drawers, he check under the bed and in the closets but still no evidence. Lincoln turn around towards the dresser to find a business card. He got a closer look at the card, it read zoey chase address on 134 determination street. "Bingo lynn is apparently she living large in a mansion ha ha" Lincoln chuckled. The teenager swiped the card putting it in his pocket. Lincoln immediately left his parents room shutting the door behind him. "I'm gonna give the lady who been keeping my sister to herself a visit" said lincoln. He had with him his wallets. Lincoln has been saving up his money for comic book but he figured lynn was important. Lincoln headed out the front door, he walked with both hands in his pockets at the same lincoln whistled a tune. He walked two blocks to the bus stop. The boy sat down on the wooden bench waiting for the bus. After 15 minutes of waiting the bus final pulled up at the stop. Lincoln got up from the bench onto the bus. He paid his bus fare then took a seat. The bus proceed on it scheduled route but 5 minute into the ride lincoln realised the bus was stopped by traffic. He heard cars honking and yelling from the other cars. The white haired teenager thought it might have something to do with the president's death. Across the road in the sea of traffic he could see a taxi. Lincoln got out of his seat, he asked the driver if he could be let out. The bus driver agreed opening the door for lincoln. The 14 year old exited out of the bus quickly making his way through the crowd of cars all the way to the taxi. Lincoln knocked on the driver side window, the taxi driver rolled down the window. "Hey sir could you take me to 134 determination

St" lincoln asked. "Sure son i can take you up there" the driver replied with a smile. Lincoln got in the back of the taxi. With a act of god the traffic jam let up making the car go on their way to their destination. 20 minutes later lincoln arrived at zoey huge mansion. He paid the cab driver the money and the taxi drove away. Lincoln made his way to the front door,he knock a couple of time but no one answered. He tried turning the knob and to his surprise the was unlock. Lincoln slowly creaked the door open. With caution he entered the home,lincoln looked around the living room to see the damage zoey caused to the walls and window. Lincoln walk towards the bottom of the step. He heard the sound of a female giggling. The 14 year old boy began to make his way upstairs. With each step he took the laughing and giggling started getting louder. Lincoln made it to the top of the staircase. As his moved his way through the grim white hallway lincoln tried desperately to find the source of laughter. He made it to the first door on the right. Now lincoln heard the joyful laughing coming from the door. "What the hell" the boy said putting his ear up to door. Lincoln could here the conversation between lynn and zoey. "Ha ha lynn now it time have fun, lets go to your room" zoey insisted. Lincoln's heart dropped in his stomach he immediately went into panic mood he needed a place to hid. Lincoln turned around to find another white door. The teenage boy ran into the room. Lincoln quickly looked around the room to find a hiding place and fortunately for him he found a closet. Lincoln in a flash retreated into the empty closet and waited for the coast to be clear. He could see through the cracks in the closet door. The bedroom door burst open. Lincoln saw his older sister lynn being pushed into the room by a women who is actually zoey. Lincoln also noticed lynn was also wearing all white cloths and her hair that was now dyed white. "What the fuck is that my sister" lincoln whispered to himself. Zoey pick lynn up by her shirt, she had a creepy smile on her face as she threw lynn onto the white bed. Lincoln's mouth dropped in shocked, he prayed that was about to happen wasn't going to happen. Zoey got on top of the brainwashed lynn loud. "You know i been waiting for this moment for two year" she said as she ripped 16 year old shirt off.This made lincoln sick to his stomach to him this girl was in her early 20s and lynn was 16. Without him thing lincoln scream for it to stop. "GET THE FUCK OFF MY SISTER" he yelled. This immediately got zoeys attention, turning her head to the closet. The 18 year old drew her gun in the direction of the closet. Lincoln immediately open up the closet. With both of his hands up he slowly walked out with a face of disgust and anger. "Oh my god you're lincoln, lynn's brother" zoey replied in shock. "Yeah i am and your a child predator" lincoln angrily remarked. "Look i know what this look like but before you judge meet me explain" she begged him to tell her side. Lincoln looked at the pistol being pointed at his face. "i want to see if my sisters okay, you're not gonna paint the walls with my brains if i go check on my sister" he asked. The stressed out zoey shook her head in disagreement. Lincoln walked over to his older sister who was laying on the bed. He barely recognized her with her new attire and hairstyle. Lincoln looked into lynn's eyes. He saw that they were lifeless, all joy squeezed out of them. Lincoln also discovered her eyes were dilated. A feelings of anger,

Hatred, sadness over took him. Tears began to form in lincoln's eyes, next he snaps his head into zoey direction. "This is not my sister, i could see her personality in her eyes and now its gone" The loud boy growled at her. "You destroyed this girls dreams,hopes, her life, turn my family upside down and for what?, so you can have your child sex slave?. What do you got 32 more buried under the house" lincoln sobbed. Zoey immediately got furious walking up to lincoln grabbing him by the shirt next puting the gun in his face. "You little punk prick, i have given lynn everything she ever wanted you got no right" she thearten him. But lincoln got huge smile on his face. This expression confused zoey. "Why the hell you smiling" she demanded to know in a trembling voice. "Zoey chase you wanna talk about right have you seen the condition lynn was found in by the cops. You are nothing to me, you don't have power over my life. If you wanna kill me kill me i will even help you" lincoln mocked. He walked over to the dresser picking up a sharpie. Lincoln drew a bullseye on the top of his forehead. Zoey stood in shock and disgust as the teen did this. "Zoey come on shoot. Ha you can't shoot me for two reasons. One is if you do kill me .You will cause my family to grieve my death including lynn. Reason two is that the alternate or fake lynn will witness my death. Eventually her brain will tell her exactly what happen to me. Ha ha come on zoey KILL THE WHISTLEBLOWER" lincoln egged her on. Her arm began to shake,Zoey slowly raised the gun down. "I want every last damn detail miss chase you owe me and lynn some closure" lincoln demanded the truth


	16. chapter 16: the history of mind control

Zoey sat the gun on the dresser and sat down on her bed. "What the hell is going on tell me" demanded lincoln. "lynn honey could you go downstair please" she asked. Lynn got up and exit put her bedroom door downstairs. "Okay lincoln here's the truth. This goes back to ww2 the US navy was doing a experiment in philadelphia. The goal was to cloak a ship from radar. The results were extremely good but at the same time extremely bad". "What do you mean" the young boy asked. "The ship disappeared going through time ending up in a different year and location. The ship reappears back in 1943 in philadelphia". He raised a eyebrow with suspicion. "Really you telling me that america did time travel in ww2" lincoln remarked. "You are seriously questioning me about this" zoey replied. "Uh okay whatever continue on" he said rolling his eyes.

"America created time travel but the sailors on the ship were merged in the bulkhead and suffered mental damage. So later after the war we brung nazi scientist over here. The government wiped their war crimes clean from their records. The nazis scientist help us in the cold war this was under the name operation paperclip". Lincoln slowly shook his head zoey continued on with the explanation. " in the 50s they kept doing research into that of weather manipulation and mind control at brookhaven national laboratory. Congress found out what they were doing. They order the project which was the phoenix project to be disbanded in 1969. The researcher went to the military with these ideas and they accepted the offer. Two years later they moved the base of operation to camp hero abandon air force base. It still there today". Lincoln started to believe her story.

"In 1973 the researchers at montauk did experiments in mood alteration and mind control. A year later the scientist created a piece technology called montauk chair with help of aliens". He again started to doubt zoey's story. "For really aliens, did you just do line of coke" lincoln yelled. "Well i did a line yesterday but that besides the point. As i was saying in 1979 they started doing experiments in time travel not mention teleportation". Lincoln's jaw dropped in shock he couldn't believe what this girl is saying. "The montauk project ended in 1983 but it continued under new name in secret with a female touch" zoey confessed.

"So you brainwashed my sister how" lincoln asked with his hands on his hips. " torture" she muttered under her breath. "What" lincoln shouted. " i need to give lynn split personalities disorder. For me to do that i had to torture her the extremes". The white haired boy stood there with his mouth wide open. Lincoln's eyes got big he gritted his teeth he had never been this angry in his life. " You fucking bitch you tortured my sisters. The doctor said the injuries were caused by large nails, beatings,electrocution. You. You demon" he screamed. Lincoln made a fist he hit zoey in the face knocking her to the floor. "You know i don't punch females but for you i will make a acception" Lincoln replied as he cracked his knuckles. The 14 year old started to kick her in the stomach. "You ruined my sisters brain, You killed the guy she had a crush on, YOU TORTURED A INNOCENT GIRL SO YOU CAN GET YOUR ROCKS OFF. LYNN STILL A KID." he shouted at zoey.

"I will kill you" lincoln whispered under his breath. Just as lincoln was about to kick zoey in her temple her was himself punched in the face by lynn knocking him to the floor. Lincoln looked at the angry lynn who was standing over him. He notice that her eyes were no longer lifeless they had spirit and energy. Lynn picked lincoln up by the shirt looking him dead in the face. "How dare you lincoln, what are you doing" she demanded a anger. " l-lynn she not who she say she is" lincoln nervously claimed. "Lincoln i don't care what it is you should never lay your hands on a women or go into a person house with permission. You and i weren't raised like that" Lynn scolded her little brother. Zoey got up on her feet. "Now apologize to this women, you should be thankful this women has help me alot" lynn lectured lincoln. "Im im sorry thank you for taking care of my big sister" he lied. " Now you should get home mom" she replied. Lincoln left the room,went down stair and out the door. "Zoey you okay i'm so sorry about my brother wait what happen to my shirt" wondered lynn. " Oh lynn i got to come clean. The truth is that you got multiple personalities disorder" said zoey. Lynn hung her head in disappointment. "Oh i guess i am crazy huh zoey" she said as her voice started to break. Zoey embraced lynn trying comfort her. "Its okay im not gonna leave you , You will get better" she said in a soothing voice. Lynn began to get the fuzzy feeling in her stomach again but now it was more intense.

Lynn started to blush, she then said " i love you zoey as as a friend" lynn stuttered. " ha ha it so cute when you're embarrassed" zoey replied. "What" lynn asked.

"nothing" answered zoey.


	17. chapter 17: lynn knows the truth

Later that night lynn was asleep in her bed. But this dream will reveal everything to her. Lynns dream started with lynn laying on a large white marble slab. The room was all white. She woke up, lynn came to the realisation she was in a different place. "What the hell" she wondered as she sat up. Lynn notice a mirror on the wall on her right. She got up walking up to the mirror to look at her own reflection.

Lynn was shock to see what she looked like. Her hair still white but her cloth was different not to mention her skin. Lynn wore a white gown with the number 03 labeled on the left side. Her skin was pale white almost the same amount of white as her hair. "Wh-what the hell" shouted lynn. "You are a doll lynn" a unknown voice replied, she looked down on the floor to see a rattlesnake with arms. It appeared to be smoking a vape. "Was that you" lynn nervously asked it. "Well lynn i thought it know since you know snakes don't smoke vapes" the snake replied as he blew out a puff smoke from its mouth. "Okay why in the fuck you here" lynn demanded a answer. The serpent smiled and said " follow me and i will show you".

The rattlesnake slithered out room into a hallway. Lynn followed behind it, as she stepped into hallway. She saw a black door at the end of the hall. "What is through that door" lynn asked the snake "lynn you need to figure it out for yourself bye" it replied as it disappeared into thin air.

She look back at the door, lynn walked to the door when she made it to the door lynn read what it said.

The door said the truth will set you free. Lynn open the door and walked in. The door slammed shut then disappeared. She saw she was in a familiar place it was the parking lot of the burpin burger. Lynn saw herself walking out of the restaurant.

A car pulled up shining its brights,she then saw herself running away from the car. Lynn immediately followed herself as the car began to follow behind. She saw from out of nowhere three men tackle her and knocking her unconscious. "Oh my god it wasn't francisco" lynn muttered the transition into what now in a concrete room. She saw herself in the corner shaking in fear as she saw soldiers taking her out of her cell. The scene transition to herself being tortured with the nail then, the car battery. The next scene was lynn being shoved in the box. She was disturbed seeing herself being put into a box. Lynn saw it transition to herself back in the prison cell. The door open it was revealed to be zoey dressed in all black. "What the fuck zoey" lynn muttered. Lynn then saw a person in prison jumpsuit being pushed in with a black bag over his head. Zoey pulled out a gun pistol and shot the person. Zoey took of the bag revealing francisco. "OH MY GOD SHE FUCKING KILLED HIM" Lynn screamed. It transitions to a montage of the series programing she went through. The last scene transitions to zoey and her goon framing francisco including putting lynn in the warehouse. Her jaw dropped lynn's eyes widen. She couldn't find the words to describe what see was seeing. Lynn was teleported back into the white room only this time it had pictures. The picture were of zoey with her when she was under mind control. "Sh-she fucking kisses me, this bitch turn me gay, THIS BITCH KISS THE PERSON I LOVE". Lynn then vomited on to the floor, "I feel so betrayed. I will fuckin get the damn answer" she claimed. Lynn immediately woke up in her bed , she looks over at her dresser to see zoey forgot her pistol. "Ha dumb bitch forgot her gun" lynn said taking the pistol putting it in her pocket. She then got out of bed and left her room. Lynn marched into zoey room where the 18 year old was sleeping. She then went over to her bed and began to punch zoey in the face immediately waking her up.

"What the hell" wondered a tired zoey chase. "MURDER, YOU MURDER YOU KILL FRANCISCO"

Lynn scream. Zoey eyes got huge her heart stopped. "Oh god ,oh no lynn let me explain" she said as she got out of bed. " ha ha you know i will let you explain im a reasonable person" lynn said taking out the pistol from her pocket. "Look lynn if you want to kill me i understand" said zoey. Lynn gave smirk and replied with "Zoey im not gonna kill you im gonna kill the one you love like you did to me" she explained puting the pistol to own head. "Okay okay lynn wait i get it you want answers i will given them to let sit down and have a talk" zoey begged her. "fine okay zoey the psycho because YOU ARE A FUCKING PSYCHO, i will sit and talk but if i find out you lying to me i will blow my brains out" lynn thearten zoey.

"Okay i see im listening,you are in control. Let's go down stairs" she negotiated with the 16 year old. The two of them went to stairs into the kitchen. The both sat down at the kitchen table, lynn sat at one end while zoey sat at the other. Lynn sat the gun down on the table. "You know zoey i know your a cia agent and you can knock me out, or remove my gun at anytime. But miss chase i can kill myself in many ways a knife,rope,buildings etc. If you don't want me in a casket then tell the truth" she explained. The cia agent started to sweat, her eye constantly moved in different directions. "Okay lynn the truth is i didnt for a secret cia operation but mostly to keep you to myself because i love you" zoey confessed.


	18. chapter 18: Lynn has alot to loose

Lynn: First of all tell me who you are the real you.

Zoey:Okay lynn im Cia agent no wait cia agent is to light. Let just say im more secret then a cia agent.

Lynn:What the hell then what are you.

Zoey:Im a agent in the dark part of a force that's neither military or government.

Lynn:W-What Forget it. Now i want you to tell what did you do to me while i was in a altered state!

Zoey looked down at the floor,her cheeks began to get red.

Lynn:Zoey did you?

Zoey:No no i didnt i wouldnt do that without your consent.

She gave the 18 year old a death stare.

Lynn:You almost did. I now remember how my shirt got ripped because you ripped.

Zoey:(begging) lynn i…

Lynn:(angry) my brother almost saw me get raped. Yeah my little bro was right you are a child predator.

Zoey:(Screams) im not!

Lynn looks at zoey with a face of surprise.

Zoey:(crying)You dont know what it's like to keep thinking of someone 24/7. I have problems i will admit that but it now got to the extremes.

Lynn:What do you mean?

Zoey:Lynn ever since i was 16 i had a crush on you. I know now what i did to you was sick but i meant no intent of doing you harm.

Lynn shook her head in disbelief.

Lynn:The psychrtist need a therapist

Ha. So what was scheduled zoey?

Electro shock in the Am. You in the Pm?

Zoey:No it's just I-i was afraid you wouldn't like me!

Lynn:Hard to like you now since you kidnapped,torture,turn me gay and almost sexually assaulted me in front of my brother.

She put the gun to her head. Zoey was gonna plead lynn not to kill herself but she realised something she had the upper hand.

Zoey:Okay lynn i guess you win and lincoln loses.

A look of confusion came across lynn's face.

Lynn:What the hell you talking about?

Zoey:(smiling sinisterly) lynn lynn lynn baby your brother is gonna end up dead if you don't listen to me. If you do live and reject my love he will die because he now knows top secret stuff. If you do kill yourself i will kill him out of spite. If you kill me you will be used and killed in a government cover up.

The 16 year athlete lowered the gun from her head. Lynn sat the gun on the table.

Lynn:(voice breaking) Why you doing this to me. Why are degrading me, humiliating me.

Zoey gets up from her chair walking over to lynn. Taking out a blind folded, she puts it over lynns.

Eyes.

Lynn:(Voice breaks) why you do that. Do You feel shame everytime you look into my eyes. Zoey i hate you,Zoey i hate you.

Zoey: But i love you, i don't want to lose you i want you to be mine. Even if i have to ruin your reputation,friendships, family relationships, make the public see you a sick perverted monster until you have nothing left but me.

Lynn:(silently sobs) What thats alot to loose huh.

Zoey:wrong lynn honey there much more to lose.

She pushes lynn down in to the chair. Zoey began to whisper in lynns ear.

Zoey:(whispering in a seductive voice) for its example ha ha your dignity, self respect ha ha mmmhmmm self image. You know your mine lynn i own you.

Zoey put her hand on lynn thigh

Zoey:(whispering in a seductive voice) Lynn i know you seen me work out.

She began to bite on lynns ear. She move her hand to lynn chest where her heart should be.

Zoey:(whispering in a seductive voice) i bet your heart beats like this when im doing squats, lifting weights,getting nice and ripped for you!

Lynn:(whimpering)Okay you made your point im sorry i get it could you not stop.

Zoey:(whispering in a seductive voice) You don't want me to stop

Lynn: no i want you to stop your making me uncomfortable zoey stop.

She begged as the 18 year old continued on kissing her neck and biting her ear.

Zoey:(whispering in a seductive voice) Lynn im just showing you my love and devotion to you. I maybe sick but i can make every person in royalwoods think you drug addict, sex offender, hell i can even convince them you hear voices.

What will your sisters think of you then.

Just then lynn started bawling into tears. Zoey immediately stop whispering in her ear.

Lynn:(sobing)I cant, i cant i have no friends, the boy i had a crush on was killed. My family think im messed up. I-i i.

Just before she could finish her sentence lynn began to vomit onto the floor. Zoey was shocked at what was happening.

Zoey:lynn are you okay?

She asked removing the blindfold from lynn's eyes revealing they were red from crying.

Lynn:im begging you to end the nightmare. Look zoey i understand that you love me but you basically ruined my life. I have nothing else to gain you and your secret government project killed me on the inside. I cant talk my way out of this i can't convince you to let me go.

You say you love me but your abusing me. When you blindfold me you do see a person's eyes you feel nothing but i feel everything. I knew you acted weird but you are over the top.

Zoey put her hands on lynns shoulder.

Zoey:Lynn im sorry please i…

She stared into her eyes,zoey saw the pain,embarrassment,shame,fear and sadness in them.

Lynn:Ha it's ironic like i told you the stereotypes of how jocks in movies are bullys ha. Never thought i see the day when a athlete aka a jock has its own bully.

Zoey:(crying) lynn im sorry

Lynn:Forget about it hey here's a riddle. In the morning either i be dead or you be dead. We both know who will be dead.

Lynn walked away from zoey heading upstairs to her room. Zoey took out her phone and dialed a number. The other person on the other end picked up.

Unknown female:Hello?

Zoey:Hey mom are you still head of that mental hospital.

Karin:Yes why.

Zoey: because i think lynn is suicidal, and i pushed her over the edge.


	19. chapter 19:lynn get arrested by the fbi

"Zoey im glad you called we need you to do the next phase of the plan" karin told her. "What the next phase mom" zoey asked. "Zoey we need you to erase lynn's programing. We are planning to kill each of the candidate that will inherit the presidency with mail bombs" karin explained. "What does this have to with lynn" she questioned her mother. "Zoey sweetie lynn is gonna be our patsy she gonna be the female unabomber" karin answered.

"Mom your fucking crazy she fucking 16 this is sick" zoey argued.

Her mom began to laugh hysterically then responded with "HA HA you wanna talk about sick. You wanna be with a 16 year old and your 19 years old by the way happy birthday. I love with all my heart zoey but i will turn you in and put you in prison for the rest of your life if you do obey me" karin thearten. "Okay what gonna happen to lynn" zoey nervously asked. "We will put her at a blacksite in the middle east. You know zoey i been watching you and your little girlfriend. You had a little lovers spat. She said hate you" she told her daughter. "Wh-what y-You mean" zoey asked in a nervous tone. "You can convince her to tell you what you wanna hear i will give you all the authority and methods to get what you want. Bye mommy loves you" karin said as she hung up. Zoey put her phone in her pocket, she then headed upstairs. The 19 year old made it to lynns door. "Lynn i need to talk to you" she said. "Fuck you zoey you ruined my life i hate you" lynn yelled. "Lynn look i been ordered to erase your mind control programing and return you open" she answered. Lynn open the door "You are not fucking with me right?" the 16 was suspicious of her intentions. "Lynn i promise i will let you go. If you or lincoln tell anyone this they will kill you" zoey warned lynn. "Okay do it" she gave her permission. "Dance little tin goddess dance" said zoey. Lynn eyes got wide then started singing a little melony. "Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na. What the hell happen" shouted lynn.

"Okay let test it out. Linda loud follow the yellow brick road" zoey ordered. But this time lynn didn't go to her alter ego she was cured of her split personalities. "when you get home you will tell lincoln not to tell the secret if he hasn't told. I wish we can still be friend or something" zoey said with a smile. "NO FUCK YOU I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART I HATE YOU. THE THOUGHT OF YOU MAKES ME WANNA PUKE" lynn screamed at zoey. When lynn said this something inside zoey snaped. At this point she was willing to take her mother's offer. A month has past since lynn moved back into the loud house. Her nor lincoln never told anyone about what zoey did. Lynn hair was dyed back to brown. Now she wore a red and white jersey with a red "2" on it, red pants and black cleats with striped white knee-high socks. One day lynn was upstairs in her room laying on her bed. Lucy was at a club meeting so she had the room to herself. Just then the peace and quiet was broken by fbi agents in tactical bursting in the room with pistols,assault rifles. "PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD" one agent scream a order. Lynn put her hands on her head and then thrown on the ground. The fbi agent cuffed her next grabbed her off the bed onto her feet escorting out of the house. As they escorted her to a waiting van. Mr grouse was outside on his front porch watching and shaking his head. "Nice handcuffs loud" he remarked. A male fbi agent turn in the direction of mr grouse. "YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP OR YOU BE NEXT OLD MAN" the agent threaten him. Mr grouse in fear retreated back into his house. Lynn was put into the car, a black bag was put over her head. The car drove away leaving lynn scared and confused on what was happening. About 11 hours later the car arrived at fbi headquarters. The agents took her out of the car into the building .lynn was taken into a interrogation room and forced into a chair. The bag was taken off her head. The person sitting across from lynn was a asian or asian american women who looked to be in her 40s. "Hey lynn loud im special agent karin chase, you mind if i ask you some questions" she asked a scared lynn loud. "Umm sure" lynn replied. Karin pulled out some picture from a red folder showing them to lynn. The photo was of a destroyed white house, some photos included injured and dead people. "Im sorry what am i looking at" she wondered. "This is the white house destroyed and the other pictures are of politicians killed by mail bombs. From the speaker of the house to the secretary of homeland security. I didn't realised you really hate men?". This shocked lynn to her core "What i didn't do this im only 16 years old i can make a bomb let alone know where a stamp goes on a package" she argued. Karin smirked,leaning back in her chair taking out documents from the red folder. "That not what the documents say, our agents found in your room. They found blueprints,fuses, hate speech against men, addresses of your victims,multiple explosives powders and chemical" she listed. Lynn mouth was wide open in disbelief. It all was written in the document files in black in white. But at that same very moment lynn noticed something interesting. The name of the fbi agent got her attention. "Your last name is chase right, do you have a daughter" she asked. Karin gave lynn a answer. "Yes her name is zoey she 19 she would love to meet you" karin said with a smile. Lynn couldn't believe what she was hearing from this woman.The teenage sports fanatic realised there was point for zoey mother to talk to her. "Okay what do you want from me?" she asked in defeat. "Lynn,lynn,lynn my daughter love you so much. You gotta forgive her psychotic tendencies. Zoey has a nice figure, amazing curves,great personality. She dreams of having kid with you! Lynn we know how you really feel about zoey deep down. You just need some encouragement to tell the truth" karin chase explain with smile. "No i don't love zoey. She sick in her mother fucking head All i want from her is to see in a insane asylum or prison for the rest of her life. If a 19 year want to fuck a 16 year old then they have problem" lynn shouted which cause karin to get mad. The Women punched lynn in her face causing her nose to bleed. "You will treat my daughter with respect. You will tell your the damn truth" she told the teen girl putting the black bag over her head again. Two fbi agent entered the room. "Take this bitch to langley" karin ordered them. The agents grabbed lynn by the arm out of the building to a waiting black van. They forcefully push her in the van then drove off. About 18 minutes later the van arrived at Cia headquarters. Lynn was taken into the building. The agents escorted her into a interrogation room. The terrified girl was forced into a chair like before.

A person lift her bag just enough you can see lynnd lips. The unknown female began to given lynn a passionate kiss. "You miss me baby" the unknown female said.

The bag was taken off lynn's head, to her horror the unknown female was a smiling zoey chase. "Long time no see Slut is there something you wanna tell me" Zoey asked.


	20. chapter 20:Lynn at a blacksite

Lynn:Im think im gonna puke.

Zoey:(giggle) you know a secret can suffocate a person if the person dont confess.

She then get up and smile at lynn as she shuts the door. Zoey returns to her seat.

Lynn:I thought i was done with you?

Zoey: aw lynn i didn't say i wouldn't leave you alone. Ha i heard you met my mother she very into our culture unlike me. My mother was born in china but my father was white.

Lynn:Okay zoey what do you want?

Zoey then lean over across the table getting closer to lynns face.

Zoey:I want you to love me and marry me!

She said as she caressed her hair.

Lynn:Don't see that happening why would i love you. You tortured, lied, brainwashed me. I hate you i have low self esteem because you.

Zoey:You don't get it love make people do crazy things. Kidnap,murder, torture, brainwash.

Lynn face started to turn red in anger.

Lynn:Zoey i told you i don't love you i would rather sleep in a cemetery then marry you.

Her face turn from a crazy smile into that of pure rage.

Zoey:(angry) You know lynn people

Who went to guantanamo bay when first open 2002 are still there what year is it again 2019. 17 years of nonstop torment ha.

Lynn:are threatening me?

Zoey:No it's a promise, i will send you to a place 1000 times worse than gitmo. I make sure your tortured and interrogated nonstop. For the rest of your life. You can stop that if you admit you love me.

After she said that lynn spat in zoeys face.

Zoey:(angry) Have fun in the middle east. In time you will see im helping you.

Unknown to lynn a man was behind her. The gentlemen put a black bag over her head.

Lynn:(screaming)NO,NO,NO,NO stop.

Lynn was forcefully taken out of the room. She was led down a hallway that led to a black door. As they exited out the door lynn was thrown into the trunk of a black car. The car then sped away down the street. Around 20 minutes later the black car arrived at the airport. Lynn was again taken out of the car and next onto a plane .

Lynn:(in her head) Don't let that evil bitch the satisfaction.

The jet made its way to the runway.

She prepare to face whatever was to come. Eventually the jet took off and was now in flight. The flight lasted 13 hour,As the plane landed the planes doors open. They agent put lynn in a unmarked car. The drove to a prison outside of cairo egypt. The guards took lynn into a room taking the bag off her head.

Guard:STRIP!

Lynn: Okay.

A scared lynn striped naked infront of them. They threw cloths at her.

The cloths consist of orange spandex leggings and a orange spandex shirt. Lynn quickly put on the tight orange cloths. A black hood was put over her head again.she is then escorting her to a another room where there was a two chairs and a table. Lynn again was forced into a chair where the guards cuffed to the chair. The door opens and zoey walks in taking a seat across from lynn. The guard take the bag off her head.

Zoey:Wow lynn your about more than 2000 mile away from royalwoods.

Lynn:Zoey i want to go home!

Zoey: You can go home all you just got to do is confess your real feeling for me.

Lynn: You know how i feel i dont love you!

Zoey:Lynn why do you do this to yourself.

Lynn:ZOEY LOOK AT YOUR DOING TO ME YOU PUT A 16 YEAR OLD IN A FOREIGN PRISON.

zoey:You put yourself here time for questions. First how often do you think of me?

Lynn:(nervous) I-i dont think about you i try not to i'm kinda scared of you.

Zoey:(Yelling) YOUR A FUCKING LYING BITCH YOU DO!

lynn:(crying) im not lying please believe me please stop yelling.

Zoey:Thats its uncuff her from the chair and cuff her in the front.

The crying lynn loud was uncuff from the chair. She was then cuff in the front. The guard leaves the room

Leaving lynn alone with a furious zoey who is now giving lynn a evil smile.

Lynn:(pleading) please zoey don't do this.

She then pulls out a black blindfold from her pocket. Zoey get up and went over to lynn yanking her out of the chair. She puts the blindfold over lynn's eyes. Zoey then pushed her up against the wall making lynn anxiety goes through the roof.

Zoey:I fucking tried to be nice to you but i guess nice girls don't win. But i will get whatever i want. I had fake friends, i been bullied, no male friends, no love. I want you only you.

Lynn:(crying) please im sorry,im sorry dont do this.

Zoey began to kiss lynn's neck. She then starts to whisper in lynns ear.

Zoey:(whisper) You know when i first saw you. You drove me wild you wanna know why i give you tight clothes.

Lynn:(stuttering) w-why is th-that?

Zoey:(whisper) I like the way they make your ass look huge.

Lynn:(nervous)woah okay could ypy stop whispering in my ear this is not a turn on.

Zoey:(Whisper) But its a turn on for me!

She began moving her hands down lynn's thighs.

Lynn:(crying)Please stop, i don't want to lie i don't love you. Please stop it.

Zoey then started to fondle lynn breast. This cause lynn to freak out headbutting zoey. She stubbles back in shock.

Zoey:(disappointed/shock) lynn you shouldn't have done that. Im afraid i have to punish my girlfriend.

The guards entered the room grabbing lynn by the arms.

Lynn:(pleading and crying) Please why you doing this to me you dont torture the ones you love.

Zoey then give lynn who is still blindfolded a passionate kiss then replies with.

Zoey:Im doing for your own good baby.

Lynn screamed as they dragged her down the hall.


	21. chapter 21: Sensory deprivation

Lynn was taken to her prison cell. She thought it was going to be dirty and nasty but to her surprise it wasn't. It was well kept, the bed was on a bed frame not to mention it had pillows and a blanket. Lynn also took notice she hand window,a toilet and even some sports magazines.

Lynn:I guess its not so bad.

Just then she heard a knock on her cell door. Lynn walked over to the little square window on the door.

It was a female guard she had a smirk on her face.

Guard: Oh something bad about to happen to you?

Lynn:(Scared) What?

Guard:The time is come soon.

The female guard walked away leaving the 16 year old scared.

Lynn walks back to her bed to be alone with her thoughts.

Lynn:(In her mind) whats does she me when she said something bad about to happen. I can't believe this.

Meanwhile in a room zoey talking to her friend sarah.

Zoey:I don't know what to do, i mean look at this. Fear up harsh, emotional love,emotional hate,Pride and ego down. Mom said this make lynn confess but i don't know.

Sarah:Look zo i know this looks bad but your mom is right you did have a limited childhood. She even admits its half her fault. Your mom just want you to be happy.

Zoey:But im breaking so many laws and morals just to be with the girl i love.

Sarah:Zoey think about it you come so far! Okay look you don't have to do the torture i can take care of that.

Zoey:Really?

Sarah:Yes i will start peacefully but everytime see don't confess i will crank up the heat until she does.

Zoey:Okay thank you.

Back in lynns cell she was on her bed. The fear of something bad happening to her intensify every minute.

Lynn:Why is zoey doing this to me. This is insane. Im telling her the truth i don't love her!

She said to herself.just then two guards came into the cell forcefully grabbing lynn by her arms out of the cell. The guard quickly escorted lynn down the hall.

Lynn:(pleading)Look please let me go im telling zoey the truth. I don't like her like that or her at all anymore. But that not the point please don't to this to me.

But unfortunately for lynn her pleading fell on deaf ears. She entered the interrogation room where a blonde women was sitting on the other side of the table.

Lynn was shackled to a hook in the floor and sat down in the chair.

Sarah: Hello miss loud im sarah lane zoeys best friend.

Lynn:Okay look i don't love your best friend she's fucking insane.

Sarah:Poor little orphan lily.

Lynn:(angry)WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAY?

sarah:It will be a shame for lily to grow up without parents and siblings!

Lynn:(nervous) No no your fucking lying you would never hurt a baby!

Sarah:Really are you sure?

Lynn started to doubt herself.

Lynn:I told you i don't love her.

Sarah:I guess you need some peace and quiet how about some isolation for 1 to 4 weeks.

Lynn:(begins crying) im telling you the truth.

She was later exported to a room with one light bulb in the middle of the ceiling. There was no bed,no windows the only thing that was in the room was a toilet and a security camera.

Lynn:This is fucking nutty WHY WHY WHY WHY

She screamed. Almost two weeks has pass. Lynn was still in isolation, sarah and zoey were watching her on a monitor.

Zoey:She looks so angry?

Sarah:Yeah but she has to learn to face the truth. She has feeling for you and lynns denying it.

Zoey: well i think we need to try another method?

Sarah: how about stress positions and sensory deprivation .

Zoey:You sure?

Sarah:Yes

Back in the isolation cell the door opens. Lynn thought she would be thankful to see the prison guards. They take lynn out and walk her down the hall.

Guard 1:So lynn when did you fall in love with zoey?

Lynn:I haven't fallen in love with her or never will.

Guard 2:That's to bad.

The other guard kneed lynn in the stomach making her fall to her knees. The guard lifted her up then dragged her to a cold room. This room had no windows, no tables or chairs. The only things in that room was a hook in the floor.

Lynn:it so damn cold in here.

Guard 2:To bad you won't be wearing clothes.

Lynn:(confused) What.

Guard1:STRIP BITCH!

She immediately began to take her clothes off. Starting with her shirt next her pants.

Guard 2:She means take off everything. If you dont we will beat the shit out of you.

Lynn not wanting a beating swallowed her pride and began to take her bra and panties off leaving her buttnaked.

Guard 1:SQUAT DOWN LOUD!

The embarrassed teenager got into a squatting position. Lynn was cuffed from behind to the hook in the floor. One of the guards put a black sleeping mask over lynn's eyes blinding her vision.

Guard 2:Have fun listening to soothing sound for 48 hours straight.

The guard laugh putting a pair of bluetooth headphones on lynn.

She heard the audio.

Audio of zoeys voice: Hey lynn baby this is zoey. Face it you cant fight this just admit it you have feeling for me here's some sound for encouragement.

Just then lynn started to hear zoey make uncomfortable sounds.

Audio of zoey:(moans)Ah ah ah… oh lynn.ah ah ah ah… i love you...ah ah ah. I think about you all the time.

As she heard this lynn felt her stomach churn. She felt like she had to puke. But when lynn tried to puke

Nothing came up.

Lynn:(desperately pleading) Please sarah,karin,zoey i think we can work something out if you let me go.

Please.

Audio of zoey:(moans) ahh.. lynn… ahh… i want you near me… i wanna have 12 kids with you…. You make me feel good.

Lynn:(Screaming)HELP,HELP,HELP,HELP, HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP.

but i was no use nobody answered her. The door open and zoey entered the room her eyes got wide as she saw the nude lynn.

Zoey:Oh wow her breast are huge, wait snap out of it zoey control yourself. This is part of lynn's therapeutic treatment.

She told herself as she looked at the freezing naked girl.

Lynn:(silently weeping) Please zoey stop the torture.

Lynn said as tears came from underneath her mask.


	22. chapter 22: Stockholm syndrome

2 day have past the guard opened up the room door. They entered in going to the blindfolded and naked lynn. The two guards uncuffed her from the hook in the floor. They escorted her out of the room and down the hall.

Guard 2:This can stop anytime lynn!

Lynn:(sobbing) I swear im telling you i don't love zoey.

Guard 1:She not gonna love that.

The two female guard took her to a room where zoey was at sitting in chair smoking a cigarette. Lynn was forced into a chair. The guards left shutting the door.

Zoey:(sigh)Lynn lynn lynn why are doing this to yourself.

Lynn:Look im not gonna lie to you I don't FUCKING LOVE YOU now please can i put on some clothes.

Zoey put out her cigarette and got up from the chair walking over to the blindfolded 16 year old.

Zoey:(seductive voice) No you look good without them ha ha.

Lynn:(nervous) Please stop it,This obsession with me is unhealthy. Very extremely unhealthy.

Zoey got into lynn's ear.

Zoey:(Whisper) We both know it's unhealthy lynn but you like it. Be honest you want this.

She whispered as she grab one of lynns breast. Lynns cheeks turn blood red as she felt zoey cold hand on her breast. But surprisingly for lynn it started to feel good.

Lynn:(in her mind) Okay lynn this is sick and disgusting. This shouldn't feel good. This girl brainwash you and torture you.

Zoey then sat on lynns bare lap. She removed the blindfold from her eyes. Zoey puts her hands on lynn shoulders.

Zoey:Lynn i don't to torture you. I admit im a little insane and belong in prison for the rest of my damn life.But believe me my life was not worth living until i saw you.

Lynn:Really?

Zoey:Yes i confess i watch you from afar. I see you hanging out with francisco he barely paid you any attention. He said he dont feel that way.

Lynn bowed her head in shame.

Lynn:Yes your right francisco told me he only loved me like a sister it disappointed me.But you didn't have to kill him.

Zoey:i know but had to do to split your mind. I know , i know saying sorry won't do a damn thing but i'm truly am.

Lynn: Well because of that i dont think im normal anymore. I mean your the one making me sick!

Zoey:Just give me one more chance?

This question took lynn by surprise.

Lynn:What?

Zoey:Let's start over no more secrets no more hurting each other.

Let do it in a normal way. Please im begging you i promise you won't be part of no government surveillance or be intimidated.

Lynn raised her head up to look at her.

Lynn:Umm could you give me time to think about it?

Zoey:Um sure take all the time you need. I be back with your clothes.

She got up and exited the room closing the door leaving the 16 year old alone with her thoughts.

Lynn:(in her mind) Okay should i become her friend? Well my brain says no but my heart say to reconsider. Think about it lynn from recovered memory zoey said she tried to commit suicide because she felt like she had nothing. But when she met me zoey saw me as her savior. I mean she has psychiatric problems to the extreme. And also she gave me a lot of attention much more than my own family ha ha.

Lynn got up and began to pace around the room.

Lynn:(in her mind) i do kinda feel bad i know i shouldn't but i do. I mean zoey is damn crazy in a caring way. Hope full im making the right decision.

Just then zoey open the door with a pile of clothes including orange spandex leggings and a orange spandex shirt.

Zoey:Hi lynn i just came back to give you your clothes.

Lynn:I decided we should start over!

Zoey:(excited) really that great.

Lynn: But i have some conditions.

Zoey smile quickly faded to a frown.

Zoey:Okay what are they?

Lynn: number one you and i are not in a romantic relationship.number two you have to check yourself into a mental hospital because i know you care about me alot but your hurting servery as a result of your kindness. And lastly you don't intimidate me or my family okay.

Zoey: um okay,Why do need to go to a mental hospital lynn?

She asked with a concerning voice.

Lynn:Zoe look around you. You've been obsessed with me for 3 years. You've tortured,abused and brainwashed me. Not to mention on many occasions you sexually assaulted me. You kidnap me and took me to egypt to be tortured making listen to you moaning.

Tears began to fall down the 19 year old face.

Zoey:I-i j-just want you to be with me.

Lynn:that's not how you get people to like you.

Zoey:I know i just didn't want you to go.

Lynn:Well your gonna lose me if you don't get help. I can't be around someone who is a danger to herself and to others.

Zoey:I understand!

Lynn:As much as i wanna see you burn in a fire. I can see you need extreme mental help. I'm the object of your obsession i'm scared you will turn into john hinckley, mark david chapman or even ricardo lopez and straight out try to kill me.

Zoey:(sobbing) oh lynn im sorry,im sorry. Your right i need help.

Lynn:(voice breaking)Yes you do!

Zoey:Lynn can you know have one last kiss before i become institutionalized.

Lynn:(blushing) Um sure.

She walked over to the still naked lynn.

Zoey:Is it okay if i put the blindfold over your eyes.

Lynn:(giggle) why can't look your crush in the eyes. Do i make you blush.

Zoey:(seductive) you know you do!

Zoey then put the blindfold over lynn's eyes. She grab her both of her arms and gave the 16 year old passionate kiss after a few moments of kiss they both broke the kiss.

Zoey:Goodbye lynn!

She said as she walked out the room leaving lynn still blindfolded.

Lynn:(under her breath) Zoey i love you!

Lynn whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

The End


End file.
